Primus's Blessing
by RaisingHeart001
Summary: Stella is about to form a Mage squad when she receives the news that she is pregnant with Optimus's child. Together with the Autobots, she recruits members to the Mage squad during the nine months she is pregnant. What might happen during these months? Find out. Sorry if this summary sucks… ON HIATUS
1. Shocking News

**This is the sequel for my "The Fight for the Matrix" story. And my first official crossover too. The chapters might become a little bit shorter than my usual stories, but I hope you will enjoy them.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OC!

**First Month: September – Shocking News**

I sat in my laboratory in the NEST base and worked with the Devices. I upgraded the Devices I've made so far with the Cartridge System with Raising Heart's help. Thanks to that, the Devices could become more powerful, but they needed suitable Masters to control the power.

I stood up from the chair and decided to take a break. I glanced at Raising Heart and a holographic screen appeared and showed me the time. *_13:35… I've been working for more than two hours…_* I thought back to The Fallen event that took place two weeks ago. I got sometimes upset when I remembered Optimus's death, but he was back and that's what it counted. I also teleported across Earth and restored the damages the Decepticons had done. I had to consume a lot of energy, but I wasn't as exhausted as before when Raising Heart wasn't upgraded.

I walked out to the fresh autumn air and relaxed my tense shoulders. I could feel the air was getting colder by each day that passed. I walked around a bit and went towards the Autobot hangar when I felt ill all of a sudden. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to hold back the vomit, but I couldn't so I walked quickly to a corner and threw up the sour slush.

*_Why…?_* I thought. *_Why am I having this strange illness?_* I've been having the illness for two weeks now, and I didn't feel any better when I realized it wasn't going to end. And to make it worse, my period was late too. But it was normal that sometimes my period was late or didn't come at all during the month.

I spat out the rest of the vomit and dried my lips with a clean tissue. I stared down at the puddle of vomit in front of me and made an easy move with my hand to make it disappear. With a small sigh, I turned around and walked back to the Autobot hangar.

The Autobots had been very busy since our encounter with The Fallen. They decided to upgrade themselves with new weapons for the future battles. Something told them the next battle with Megatron was going to be brutal. They needed to be prepared.

I walked into the hangar and saw Ratchet talking with Barricade and Arcee about something. "Hello, guys!"

They turned their attention to me now as I walked over to them. "Hey", Barricade nodded. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you", I replied. "And you guys?"

"Everyone's conditions are well too", Ratchet murmured. "But Ironhide's cannons were torn off in the Egypt battle, so I have a big problem to repair them."

I pondered for a moment, "Maybe we need someone who's a good mechanic and can help you with your _operations_."

Ratchet snorted, "Maybe, but I still have Jolt and he's a great assistant."

"But you might need a couple of helping human hands in difficult cases", I tried to reason with him.

I noticed Arcee was looking at me strangely, like she was examining me. "Are you really feeling well, Stella?" she asked me.

I nodded quickly, "Yes, of course! Why do you ask?"

"Because…", Arcee grimaced a little. "You look a little bit pale."

"I always look pale", I said. "My skin is the light-like."

"No, I don't mean it in that way…", Arcee murmured.

I heard Ratchet sniff the air and heard him mutter, "Now this is strange. I don't get the smell whenever she's having her period…" I blushed when I heard that. When I got my period in my first month working in NEST, Ratchet panicked and asked if I was injured and needed medical attention. I wondered what the fuss was about until I realized he had smelt the blood from my period. I told him it was normal with the female humans and they get it every month, but Ratchet was still suspicious for a couple of months until he got used to it. But he still embarrassed me when he said that out loud when there were people around us.

"I'm either late with my period, or it might not come at all", I told the medical officer Autobot. "So don't worry. Okay?"

Ratchet murmured something under his breath before he turned back to Barricade to continue their conversation. Arcee bent down on her hands and knees with her helm in front of me and had worried optics, "You know we all worry about you, because you are our friend. Just promise me you will tell us if something's bothering you."

I nodded with a small smile and reached out my hand to caress her face, "I promise, Arcee. Just don't worry so much, okay?"

"Okay", the femme Transformer nodded before she straightened up herself and joined the two mechs' conversation. I smiled lightly and walked out of the hangar towards my office.

**Normal POV**

Ratchet glanced at the little female human who walked out of the hangar and went on her own. Barricade and Arcee noticed the medical officer's strange look.

"Ratchet?" Arcee said with a low voice.

Ratchet snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to his friends, "Yes, Arcee?"

"You have that strange look in your optics", the femme said.

"What strange look?" Ratchet asked.

"You looked at Stella as if you're thinking she's hiding something from you, doc", Barricade added.

The yellow Autobot shifted his shoulders and murmured, "I do think she _is_ hiding something." Arcee and Barricade looked confused. "I smelt something different from her which is not normal…"

"What do you mean by that?" Barricade asked.

Ratchet was about to answer when he shook his helm, "I hope it's just my imagination."

**XXXXX – Stella's POV**

I woke up early in the morning by my alarm clock and the illness in my stomach. I shot up from my bed and ran to the bathroom. I bent down at the toilet and threw up once again. Ever since I had sex with Optimus's bipedal Holoform, I didn't feel as myself. I got sudden mood swings and sometimes needed to throw up in the mornings. My taste for food changed dramatically too.

I washed my mouth and got rid of the sour taste and brushed my teeth. I needed to google about the syndromes, but something in my brain told me I was pregnant. But I needed proof to be sure.

After searching for information, I decided to put it aside for now and focus on my duty. But something told me I needed to confirm this with a pregnancy test. So when it became lunch-time, I ate very quickly and told William and Robert I needed to make a quick visit in Sydney for particular reasons. They agreed to it, but they told me I had to return back at 13:00 because I was going to have an important meeting with General Morshower through the JCS about my idea for a Mage squad and needed permission to form it.

I teleported to Sydney and went to a drugstore and had a bit problem to find the pregnancy tests, so I asked a pharmacist where I could find them. When she showed me the shelf filled with different pregnancy tests and leaved me alone to help another costumer, I looked through the many selections and picked out a few to read about them. I needed a good pregnancy test and something that could almost guarantee true answer.

I chose the second expensive pregnancy test and paid for it. Thanks to NEST and my work as an ambassador, I had a reasonable income. I exited the drugstore and went to an alleyway to teleport back to the base.

I went to my office/apartment and opened the packet quickly, and read the instructions with focused eyes. After nodding to myself, I grabbed the pregnancy test and went to the bathroom. Doing exactly what the instructions said, I sat on my office chair and waited for a couple of minutes.

A lot of questions emerged in my brain and it almost gave me a migraine. What if I really was pregnant? With Optimus's child? How could I even get pregnant when we all knew male Transformers in their Holoforms couldn't make a female human pregnant? How would Optimus react if I told him the news? Would he get happy or suspect me that I slept with a man and cheated on him?

*_No, that's impossible!_* I shook my head violently. *_The Transformers have a great sense of smell, and Optimus and the other Autobots would react immediately if they scented a man's smell on me…_*

Raising Heart glowed from her place on my leather thread, **"Master! Your meeting will soon begin!"**

I gasped lightly in surprise when I saw the time was 12:58! "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I rose up from my office chair and grabbed quickly the papers I needed for the meeting. "Thank you for alerting me, Raising Heart."

** "No problem."**

I ran out from my room and didn't even bother to close the door properly. But that was going to be my second stupidest mistake ever.

**Normal POV**

Wheelie, the third former Deception, lived for now in the NEST base. He strolled around in the base, and whenever he got the chance, he would surprise a female soldier by humping her leg. The women learned how to avoid him and also give him a kick as punishment, so his armor was often filled by dents, giving Ratchet more jobs to repair the little Transformer.

He was in the same corridor where Stella had her office and noticed the door wasn't closed properly. He knew the woman had a meeting and got a perverted idea immediately. "Oh, I'm so gonna peek-a-look on her panties and bras."

Wheelie rolled over to the door and looked at any direction to see if someone else was in the corridor. When he saw the coast was clear, he sneaked into the room and began to search for Stella's undergarments.

He went to the wardrobe and was about to open its door when a grumpy voice echoed in the room. "Hey!"

Wheelie froze when he heard the irritating voice of the medical officer. He turned slowly his helm and laughed nervously.

Ratchet's human Holoform stood at the door and glared at the small Transformer with his arms crossed. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Oh…! I'm just… umm…", Wheelie stuttered by his words.

Ratchet walked over to the little Transformer and picked him up by his helm, "You're _not_ going to sneak into a femme's room and look through her undergarments without permission!"

Wheelie snorted and crossed his arms, "Frag it… But why are you here, doc?"

Ratchet set down Wheelie on the floor, "I needed to speak with Stella, but it seems I just missed her."

"Huh? But, doc, did you forget she's having an important meeting today?" the little Transformer asked.

"Really?" Ratchet looked quite surprised and rubbed his temple. "I guess that's true."

Wheelie laughed, "Your memory banks are stopping to work by ya old age!" The reply was a hard hit on his helm by a wrench. Ratchet always had one in one of his big lab coat pockets.

"If you ever say that again-", Ratchet stopped when he spotted something on Stella's working desk. He went over to it and ignored Wheelie's whining and questions. The medical officer saw the packet and the pregnancy test in the middle of the desk. His eyes widened when he saw the result of the test. He picked it up carefully as if it was a very dangerous experiment and needed extremely carefulness and stared at the stick without saying a word.

Wheelie noticed Ratchet was acting strangely until he saw the pregnancy test between the medical officer's fingers. He wondered what it was when Ratchet picked up the packet and put the pregnancy test inside it. He walked past Wheelie who followed him out of the office, still very confused, and closed the door properly.

Ratchet still didn't say a word while he walked back to his med bay. He needed to let Optimus know about this. It was going to be a shocking new for everyone, but it had to stay first between the medical officer and the Prime.

Ratchet was inside the med bay, where his vehicle form was parked, and put the packet on a desk before he contacted Optimus through the com-link.

**:Ratchet to Prime. Come in, Optimus.:**

It took a couple of seconds before the Prime replied, **:Optimus here. What is the matter, old friend?:**

** :You need to get to the med bay now.:**

** :Ratchet, I'm right now in the middle of a meeting with Mr. Keller through the JCS. I cannot leave yet.:**

Ratchet sighed, :**Fine, I'll wait until the meeting is over, but you must come to the med bay as soon as possible.:**

Optimus was quiet for a few seconds, **:What is bothering you, Ratchet? You sound so distressed.:**

** :You will know when you get your aft over here. Ratchet out.:**

Ratchet dismissed his Holoform and transformed to his bipedal form with a sigh. He needed to do something to gather his thoughts before Optimus would come to the med bay. "I better continue on Ironhide's filthy cannons…", he murmured.

After waiting for 20 minutes, Optimus's giant form walked into the med bay and felt Ratchet's stressed aura. "Ratchet?"

The medical officer snapped out from his thoughts and nodded as a greeting to the Prime before he transformed back to his vehicle form and activated his human Holoform once again. "We need to talk in our Holoforms."

"All right", Optimus said and transformed to his Semi Peterbilt form and activated his Holoform. "What seems to bother you, Ratchet?"

Ratchet fetched the packet with the pregnancy test and showed it to Optimus, "I found this in Stella's office when I needed to speak with her about her strange illness I smelt from her yesterday."

Optimus stared at the packet and looked back at his friend, "Stella is sick? But what does a pregnancy test to do with her illness?"

Ratchet opened the packet and took out the pregnancy test, "You'll know when you see the result." He handed the stick over to Optimus who grabbed it gently and lifted it up to his face to see a + on the pregnancy test.

The Prime's eyes widened when he saw the small + and almost dropped the pregnancy test, if Ratchet didn't grab it and put it back into the packet. Optimus couldn't really comprehend the sudden news and needed to sit down. Ratchet sighed and placed the packet again on a desk before he walked over to the shocking Prime. He put a hand on Optimus's back and rubbed it gently.

"She…", Optimus spoke quietly as he put his face on his palms. "She is…pregnant? But why…? Could it be she-"

"I believe she cheated on you, because we Transformers certainly _cannot_ make a femme human pregnant", Ratchet interrupted.

Optimus couldn't believe it, "But I thought…she would never do something like that… She is not that kind of femme…"

Ratchet snorted lightly, "We must confirm this with Stella as soon as her meeting is over. I'll send a message to Raising Heart and tell her to come to the med bay ASAP."

Optimus just nodded as answer and let the medical officer take care of the rest. The Prime just stared down at the cold floor with a blank expression.

**XXXXX – Stella's POV**

The meeting went better than I thought. General Morshower gave me permission to form the Mage squad and let me choose the suitable people, military or civilians, for the Devices. I felt very warm when I knew he trusted me very much to let me make these kinds of decisions.

As soon as the meeting was over, I grabbed my stuff and walked immediately to Maggie. She sat in her own office and looked through the security system when I walked in.

"May I disturb you for a few seconds?" I knocked on the open door.

Maggie glanced up from the computer and smiled when she saw it was me. "Of course, Stella! Come on in!"

I walked over to the working desk and sat down on a chair opposite of her. "So… What can I do for you?" the blonde woman asked me with a business voice.

"Well… I got permission to form the Mage squad…", I began. "And I wondered if you want to become a Mage and be a part of it."

Maggie's eyes widened when she heard my offer, "S-Seriously…? You want _me_ in your Mage squad?"

"Yes, I can feel you have potential to handle magic and have a strong willpower. If you join me, you'll have your own little group to lead."

"I'll do it! I'll join your squad!" Maggie exclaimed happily. "What kind of Device will I have as my partner?"

"It will be-"

** "Master, you have an incoming voice message."**

"Please, play it", I gave the command. The red jewel glowed as it let a recording to activate. Ratchet's grumpy voice spoke, "_Come to the med bay ASAP. We have something important to discuss about._" And that was all.

"Well", I stood up from the chair. "I better go then. Ratchet sounded very impatient."

"Leave your stuff here. I'll bring it to your office later", Maggie offered.

"Thank you", I nodded and walked out of the office.

On my small trip to the med bay, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Ratchet sounded like he was very angry at me for some reason. Was it because I didn't tell him that I was sick and refused to let him examine me?

*_Oh shucks! I don't know!_* I rubbed my head. *_But I'll find it out when I reach the med bay…_*

When I made it to the giant doors of the med bay, I knocked on them and heard a weak and grumpy "Enter" by Ratchet. The doors slide open and I walked in to see Ratchet and Optimus in their alt modes and their Holoforms activated. Ratchet glared at me almost furiously while Optimus sat on a chair and looked at me with hurt eyes.

"W-What's the matter?" I asked confused. *_Wait! What if they-_*

Ratchet reached for a stick-looking thing and threw it to me, "_This_ is what's the matter."

I caught the stick and noticed it was the pregnancy test I bought earlier today. I looked at it and saw it was positive!

*_Oh no! Th-They found out! And I'm… I'm…_*

"How dare you cheat on Optimus like that?!" Ratchet suddenly yelled very loudly which made me flinch. "You two have been together for almost two years, and you have the nerve to sleep with another man and became even impregnated?!"

"R-Ratchet, please let me explain…", I started, only to be cut off by the angry medical officer.

"There is nothing to explain! Do you know what you have done?! We all thought you were not like the other human femmes on Earth who just sleep with men and then just dump them for whatever reason!" Ratchet was 100 % furious. I couldn't say anything without being interrupted by him. Optimus just sat on the chair and looked at us with a blank expression, but I could tell he was very hurt inside.

I tried to hold back my tears, but the wall broke when I heard Optimus's weak voice, "Stella… why?"

"Just…LET ME EXPLAIN!" I cried out loud. That shut up Ratchet from his furious scolding. The two Holoforms stared at me while I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

I clenched my hands into fists as my shoulders shook, "I would never _ever_ cheat on Optimus… I'm absolutely _not_ a whore who sleeps with a guy behind my boyfriend's back…" I glared at the two Holoforms with tear-filled eyes. "I don't know how I became pregnant with Optimus's child, but _if_ I really did sleep with another man, shouldn't you guys have smelt the man's scent on me? Aren't your sense of smell stronger than a human's?!"

The two Holoforms' eyes widened when I turned around, heartbroken, and ran out of the med bay. I cried all my way to my office and fell down on my bed, crying onto the pillow.

*_How could they think I cheated on Optimus…?_* I thought. *_I love him so much… But what if he doesn't want to be a father? I don't want an abortion… I don't want to kill my unborn child…_*

I didn't know how long I've been crying when I heard the door to the office open and footsteps coming towards me. I felt how the bed moved a little before a gentle hand placed on my head and caressed me lovingly.

"Stella…", Optimus's voice spoke.

"Please, don't say anything", I sobbed. "I understand if you don't trust me anymore, but I would never cheat on you because I love you…"

"Stella… look at me", Optimus begged.

I turned slowly around and looked up at his face. He didn't look angry or hurt anymore. He looked instead surprised and slightly happy.

"I'm sorry we doubt you, but I really thought you were actually cheating on me", Optimus said. "But you managed to persuade me and Ratchet when you spoke about our sense of smell."

I sat up slowly on the bed, "Have I ever smelt like another man had been sleeping with me?"

Optimus leant in and inhaled my scent, "No. For as long as we've been together, I've never smelt another mech human's scent on you." He looked deeply into my eyes. "So… are you really carrying my Sparkling?"

I nodded, "Yes… But if a Transformer can't impregnate a female human in the first place, how did I become pregnant?"

Optimus looked down, "Could it be…our theory was wrong right from the very beginning?"

I caressed his cheek, "We might be different species, but if I became pregnant after the last…sex, that proves you male Transformers can impregnate different female species. Or at least female humans."

Optimus looked back at me before he embraced me tightly. I put my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest. "Then… I will become a Creator… A father… It's a miracle…", Optimus whispered happily.

I looked at him, "Do you want the child?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, "Of course I do! I've been longing for a family for a long time. And having a Sparkling with you…is incredible."

I smiled happily and heard his false Spark hum within his chest, "Yes, it's an amazing feeling. I want to keep _our_ child and raise it together, even though the war is still going…"

"But we will protect it together. I promise I will protect you and our Sparkling with my soldiers." I heard Optimus sigh before he sent a prayer to Primus. "Thank you, Primus… Thank you for blessing us with a Sparkling…"

I giggled lightly, "Do you think it was Primus's blessing that made me pregnant?"

"Maybe", he snickered before he held up my chin and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back too when I heard the door to the office open once again.

"Stella, I brought your stuff… Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt-"

We ended the kiss and turned towards Maggie who held my stuff and stood in the middle of the room with red cheeks.

"Don't worry, Maggie", I smiled. "We weren't having sex. Besides, we can't do that for a while now."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked. "You're having your period?"

I looked up at Optimus, "Shall we tell?"

"Yes", he nodded.

"Tell what?" Maggie asked again.

Optimus and I looked at her before I replied, "We're going to be parents."

Maggie's jaw dropped when I told the news. She just stared at me and Optimus before she shook lightly her head. "S-Seriously…? You two… But how…?"

"Primus's blessing", Optimus simply answered.

Maggie behaved for a moment before she squealed with utter delight, "This is wonderful news! Oh, I must tell everyone right now!" She dropped my paperwork on the floor and rushed out of the office.

I laughed a bit nervously, "Oh my, this is the first time I've ever seen Maggie behave like that."

"Me too, but I wished to tell the others myself about our unborn Sparkling", Optimus murmured. I stood up from the bed with him and grabbed gently his arm, "Then let's go and tell your soldiers that you're going to be a father."

Optimus chuckled and kissed my forehead before we stepped out of my office. But first I used my telekinesis power and moved my paperwork to the working desk.

This was going to be nine hard months for me, but I knew I could make it because I had people around me who supported and helped me whenever I needed it.

**First chapter done! Eight more to do!**

**I know robots and humans can't get children together, but hello!, this is Fan Fiction! You can fantasize about it, and I had this pregnant idea back then when I wrote the last chapter of my "The Fight for the All Spark" story.**

**I want to thank everyone who sent their OC Forms to me, and I can tell now that in these next chapters, some of your OCs will already appear. And of course, I'm going to credit them, so don't worry about it.**

**I have already ideas for the next chapter, and the only thing I will tell is… Carly is going to have a minor role in it. Can you guess what it's going to be about? Or find it out in the next chapter.**


	2. Presidential Medal of Freedom

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad you like the story! ^^**

**As you might have noticed, I used an image of Nanoha Takamachi and pasted the NEST insignia on it, so it will have a connection to both Transformers and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, since it's a crossover.**

**Oh, I forgot to mention this; I still need OC partners for Jolt and Skids. You can find the OC Form in "The Fight for the Matrix" story.**

**I try my best to describe the Barrier Jackets and Knight Armors in the story. And you can find information of the Devices on Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki.**

**I also pasted some new video clips on my Profile. It's most likely MAD/AMV with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but I think they are good.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OC!

**Second Month: October – Presidential Medal of Freedom**

Everyone were shocked when they received the news that I was pregnant with Optimus's child, but then they congratulated us and told us if we ever needed help or support, we could always turn to them. I was so grateful. I wished I could return my gratitude to them one day.

The October air was chilly, but very refreshing and the weather was perfect for morning training with the newest members of the Mage squad, and with our Autobot partners. I flied down with my Barrier Jacket; Aggressor Mode, and Raising Heart in Axel Mode to the ground when the training was over.

"Gathering, everyone!" I commanded as the other Mages were a bit out of breath.

Maggie Madsen's Knight Armor was a black and white battle jacket over a black and yellow mini-dress, with a white Balmoral bonnet, a pair of black shoes with yellow cross on them, and three pairs of black wings on her back. Her Device was a bit complicated. The main Device was Schwertkreuz, a golden cross-looking staff, and the other Device was a brown book called Tome of the Night Sky. Maggie could use Tome of the Night Sky to store her spells, and then cast them with Schwertkreuz. The magic system for them was Ancient Belka and Maggie's magic color was white. Her Autobot partner was Chromia.

Seth Lydiksen was a young man in 24 years from a poor family in Norway. He had light blond hair with blue grey eyes and very pale skin. He was already a part of the military when he and William met one day on a mission. When NEST was formed, William asked Seth to join us and he accepted the offer. His spear-looking Device was Strada and had the Modern Belka magic system while the magic color was yellow. The Barrier Jacket consisted of a black shirt under a red top, brown pants, a pair of black fingerless gloves and steel shoes, and a white overcoat. Seth's Autobot partner was Jazz.

Ashley Coursce, we sometimes called her Ash, was a 21 years old woman who was half-Greek and half-American. She had dark brown almost black hair and blue eyes that were slightly lighter than normal. She was found by the Autobots and was taken in when Robert realized she was the daughter of a close friend who died in a car accident along with his wife. When I heard Ash had great skills for knife throwing, I decided to let her become Vanisher's, a handcuff-looking Device, Master. The magic system was Mid-Childa, like mine, and Ash's magic color was red. Ash's Barrier Jacket was a dark grey tank top with red buttons, a pink ribbon at the collar, and a grey metal belt around her hips, a black skirt with red and white stripes almost at the edge, a chain hanging out from under the tank top, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of white boots. And the best Autobot partner for her was the Transformer cop Barricade.

And our newest recruit, Dia Staris who was 22 years old, came from California, but was half-Latvian and Swedish descent. She had pale skin, copper blond hair that went to mid back and side parted to the left and ice blue eyes. Dia had already experience of using weapons that could be used in combat training, but she became the Master of the Boost Device; Asclepius. Asclepius looked like a pair of black gloves with purple crystals. Whenever Dia used a spell, the crystals glow and stripes would elongate from them. The magic system was a combination with Modern Belka and Mid-Childa, because Dia could summon insect beings to the battlefield. Her closest Insectoid summon was Garyu, a black humanoid insect with a light purple scarf. The magic color was bluish purple. Dia's Barrier Jacket was a black strapless dress with purple frills and a white ribbon on the middle of the dress, white socks that went up to the thighs with black patches and purple frills at the middle of the thighs, a pair of black steel shoes with purple jewels on them, a small dark red belt around her neck, and a white belt around her hips. Dia also had a pair of black ribbons attached on her hair. I asked Elita One to be her Autobot partner and she agreed.

The four of them were exhausted after the morning training, but they had to get used to the magic and I knew it consumed a lot of energy when you were just a beginner. But the Autobots were not tired at all. Optimus couldn't attend with us today because he had an important meeting with the NEST soldiers to locate roaming Decepticons.

"That's for now with the morning training", I told the Mages. "We'll continue the training later in afternoon, so make sure you've recovered until then."

"Yes, ma'am!" they spoke at once.

I smiled lightly at them, "You're all doing great, but this is just the easy stage. Soon, we need to raise the level if you want to defeat the Decepticons. And as you know, we're going to recruit more members to the Mage squad, so I hope you'll teach the newcomers with the knowledge I've shared with you."

"We will do our best, Stella", Maggie replied.

"I'm looking forward to teach the second Summoner how to summon creatures and support the teammates", Dia smiled lightly. Garyu just stood beside her with his arms crossed.

"I'll try my best to teach the newcomers about bind spells", Ashley nodded.

Seth had a small smirk, "It'll interesting to show some speed and teach them how to maneuver skillfully."

"I have my trust in you", I nodded. "Let's go back to our duties."

"Yes, ma'am!"

We all dismissed our Barrier Jackets and received back our normal clothes as our Devices went into their Standby modes. Schwertkreuz turned back into a small gold cross, hanged on a gold chain around Maggie's neck while Tome of the Night Sky disappeared with the Knight Armor. Strada's Standby Form took the form of a blue wristwatch on Seth's right arm with other functions like schedule and mobile phone. Vanisher appeared as a black bracelet with miniature handcuffs on the right arm of Ashley. Asclepius transformed into an accessory with two small purple gems and black wing-shaped ornaments.

The Autobots and I watched how Maggie and the new recruits went on separate ways to do their duties in the NEST base. Maggie was still an analyzer and looked through the security system when we weren't training. Dia and Garyu took care of the weapons we had in the base and sorted the guns, swords, rifles and other weapons, cleaned them and made sure they were loaded with ammunition before practices or real battles. Seth was a NEST soldier, so he had the usual duty with the other soldiers. Ashley taught other soldiers how to use rifles and knife throwing for defense. Robert helped her sometimes with the duty. I was glad to see them feeling great here at NEST, but I worried about their past too. I've heard a lot from them, and I couldn't help but feel sorry. I hoped I could make them happy by let them work at NEST and in my Mage squad.

"Something the matter, Stella?" Barricade asked me.

I looked up to only see him nearby. Chromia, Jazz and Elita One went probably back to the Autobot hangar to spend some time with whatever they wanted.

I shook my head gently, "I thought about the new recruits and their…hard past. I hope I can make them feel comfortable here at NEST and help them whenever they need a shoulder to cry on."

Barricade nodded, "I understand, but don't worry. They are adults, so they can take care of themselves."

"But going through such cruelty… I know how it feels, and it's not an easy feeling", I sighed.

Barricade didn't say anything, but I knew he understood the hard feeling too. He was once a Decepticon and had a hard time with Megatron, Starscream and the others.

I went on my way back to my office to take a nice shower and then continue to create the other Devices, but most of them were already finished. Also, Ratchet told me strictly not to overdo myself during trainings now when I was pregnant. I could use Raising Heart until the fifth month and then I had to take it very easy with my big belly.

After I showered, I dressed myself in fresh clothes and walked towards my laboratory when I heard Graham call for me. "Stella, wait!"

I turned around and saw him running towards me waving a letter in his hand. Was the letter for me?

"What is the matter, Graham?" I asked. I started to sound like Optimus with the polite talking, but I didn't mind it.

Graham panted lightly when he had reached me, "You… You've got a…letter from the…President…"

My eyes widened when I heard the news, "What?" Graham handed me over the letter, and correct, President Obama's name was written on the backside of the envelope. I've never received a letter from President Obama before, so this had to be very important news.

"Thank you, Graham", I nodded to the soldier. "I must tell this to Optimus and William. It could be something important." The soldier saluted lightly and I ran back towards the Autobot hangar. If I knew the schedule correctly, Optimus's meeting should be over by now.

I ran inside the Autobot hangar and saw my favorite Autobot leader standing in front of the platform where he and William chatted. I climbed up at the ladder and ran over to William, "Boys! Big news!" Optimus and William turned their heads/helms towards me with confused eyes/optics.

"What's going on, Stella?" William asked.

I waved the letter in front of his face, "A special delivery letter from the President!"

"The President?" Optimus mumbled. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, but I wanted to read it here because I feel something big is written on the letter", I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. I read it line after line until I felt like my eyes would pop out from the sockets.

"Stella?" I heard Optimus's slightly worried voice.

"Un-Unbelievable…", I stuttered.

"What?" William sighed and ripped out the letter from my hands to read it himself. "No freaking way…"

"Could someone please tell me what is written on that paper?" Optimus asked again.

I couldn't find the words. They were glued in my throat and couldn't come out without stuttering, "I'm… I'm going…to…"

"President Obama wants to give Stella and Sam a Presidential Medal of Freedom for their heroic accomplishments in Egypt and Mission City", William filled in.

"Presidential Medal of Freedom?" Optimus mumbled.

"It's an award the President of the United States gives to individuals who have made 'an especially meritorious contribution to the security or national interests of the United States, world peace, cultural or other significant public or private endeavors'", I explained.

"You totally deserve it, Stella, but I'm not so sure about Sam…", William said.

"I know what you mean", I sighed lightly. "I helped out most of the time with Raising Heart, and Sam…was almost a supporting character, but he did take care of the Cube and we killed Megatron together in Mission City. And then he revived…Optimus to life again." I was still uneasy about Optimus's death, but not so much.

"What date is it you and Sam shall go and collect these medals?" Optimus asked.

William glanced back at the letter, "Next week, on the 14. Around 3:00 pm." He handed me back the letter and I put it in the envelope. Just then my cell phone began to sing in my pocket. I held it up and looked at the ID.

"Sam…", I told William and Optimus before I answered. "Hello?"

"_Stella, did you receive the letter from the President too?!_" Sam roared happily in the cell phone. I had to hold it away from my ear until the boy had calmed down at the other side. Optimus and William chuckled lightly by my actions.

"Yes, I read it just a few minutes ago", I groaned when I held up the cell phone at my ear.

"_Oh my fucking goodness, this is totally unbelievable!_" Sam continued. "_I can't believe I'm going to get a medal from the President himself!_"

I heard Leo in the background, "_You're a freaking hero now, Bro!_"

"Leo knows about this too?" I asked.

"_Of course, sis! Why wouldn't he?_" Sam said as if I was an idiot.

"Mikaela then? Does she know about the news?"

"_No, not yet. I wanted to call you first before Mikaela. Oh, and my parents knows about this already. Mom said she's going to buy a suit for me to wear when I receive the medal. You better dress magnificently too, Stella. I know you're not a fashion woman._"

"Very funny, Sam. When was the last time you saw me in a dress?"

"_Umm… Never?_"

"Just once, and I think you forgot I'm living here at NEST and I _do_ dress up when we have a party."

"_You guys have parties? In a military base?_"

I sighed lightly, "Yes, we celebrate Christmas and New Year together and throw up a party then. And at other occasions."

"_Hey, tell her she has to wear something very sexy! And that counts for Mikaela too!_" Leo snickered in the background.

"_Shut up, Leo!_" Sam hissed irritably.

"Let me guess; Leo doesn't have a girlfriend yet?"

"_Is it that obvious?_" Sam said sarcastically.

"Not for idiotic people", I said bluntly. "Listen, Sam, I need to go now. I'll see you at the White House next week then."

"_Okay. I'll be there with my parents, Mikaela and Leo too. The letter said I can bring them with me._"

"And in my letter, William and Robert can come with me too, or someone else if they are busy on the 14", I said before I got a stern look. "You better not cheat on Mikaela and not sleep with other sexy girls, Sammy."

"_What the-_"

I ended the conversation and closed my cell phone with a light sigh. "What did you mean by that last sentence?" Optimus asked.

"Sam is still a young boy, and the only thing men wants is…", I began until I decided to drop the topic. Optimus seemed to understand because he didn't ask me to keep explaining.

"So we just have to wait to the 14 then", William said.

I nodded, "Yes, and I'm going to leave a small report to President Obama about 'you-know-who'."

**XXXXX**

The day finally arrived after a long week. I actually teleported to USA one day earlier for less complications with the time zone and slept for the night at a hotel. William and Robert were busy at the day and the other soldiers, so I went alone to receive the medal.

I was dressed in a black tight mini-dress with grey skirt and silver decorations on the dress. I didn't wear any socks, but I wore a pair of nice black shoes. I decided to have my hair down and used a little make-up. When I was finished, I called for a cab and drove to the White House. I was one hour early when I arrived, but I thought it was better to be early than to be late.

I was guided to a room where I could wait for Sam and his company and chatted a little with President Obama. I was a little nervous at first, but I relaxed and talked about different things with him. I also gave him the report I've been working on last month and Obama accepted it.

Half an hour later, Sam, his parents, Mikaela and Leo appeared in the room and then President Obama led us to his office where he would give the medals to me and Sam.

Sam and Leo were dressed in black suits while Mikaela wore a simple, but nice dress. It was black and a little bit brown at the top, and the collar had several yellow bulbs.

Leo, being perverted, snuck up to me, "You listened to my advice?" I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Your ass is really…" He was about to touch me when I slapped away his hand.

"Behave, young man", I whispered to him. "This is real business."

Leo pouted, "Why are you being so serious?"

"Because I'm _not_ an idiot like you."

Leo groaned as we stepped inside Obama's office. By "us", I meant myself and Sam. The others had to wait outside. A photographer was in the office too so he could take photos of us when we would receive our medals and shake the President's hand.

Two boxes with the medals were on Obama's working desk and picked up one of them, "Samuel James Witwicky."

Sam stepped forward and took gently the box as he shook the President's hand. The photographer asked them to turn towards him and he took a picture.

"Thank you, man. Great job!" Obama smiled and patted Sam on his back. I could see on Sam's expression that he still thought it was just a dream while he was awake. I smiled gently at him when he was escorted out of the office.

"Stella Gyllenberg", Obama called my name.

I stepped forward and grabbed the box with both my hands and shook Obama's hand as we turned to the photographer for another picture.

"You've been doing a lot for our planet and I hope you will continue to protect the humanity with the Autobots and your Mage squad", the President said.

"It is my duty to protect the mankind and I will never leave my position as the ambassador for the Autobots and the leader of the Mage squad", I put my right hand on my chest where my heart was.

Obama nodded with a big smile and gave me a pat on the shoulder, "Good. And once again, thank you for your work."

I nodded and was guided out of the office where Sam, Ron, Judy, Mikaela and Leo waited for me. Mikaela gave Sam a deep kiss while Judy commented a lot about the box where the medal had been before Sam had put it out. Leo held Sam's medal and stared at it with giant eyes. Ron tried to calm down Judy who kept talking about the box.

We walked out to a hall where there were a few people and a blonde young woman at Sam's age spoke with the important people before she went back to her desk. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and wore glasses.

Judy still kept talking about the box, "What a gorgeous box."

"Judy, stop talking about the box already", Ron sighed. "We all know it looks great and everything."

Leo gave back Sam his medal and walked over to the blonde woman to flirt with her. Mikaela and I sighed by that. "He never grows up", Mikaela said.

"I'm afraid so", I replied and turned my eyes to Sam. He held his fingers as a gun and pretended to shoot and then blew at the top of his point finger. I noticed the blonde woman stared at him with interest. Sam noticed her staring and stared to converse with her. Leo groaned when the blonde woman ignored him.

I also heard a small growl from Mikaela beside me. She glared daggers at the blonde woman. I looked at the desk and saw a small sign with the woman's name on.

*_Carly Spencer…_*, I read the name in my head.

Suddenly, we heard a crash sound and saw that Sam accidently knocked down an expensive lamp. Carly, the blonde woman, gasped at the destruction of the lamp. Sam laughed a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nice going, Bro", Leo grinned at him.

I shook my head and walked over to the mess, "Let me fix it." I used my telekinesis power and repaired the lamp piece by piece. A few seconds later, it looked like as new. Carly looked from the lamp to me and then back to the lamp. I placed the furniture back on the desk and made sure there was no crack on it.

"So you're the 'Magical Woman' I've been hearing a lot about?" Carly asked.

I looked up at her with a confused expression, "Magical Woman? Do people really call me that?"

Carly nodded slightly, "Yeah, from what I've heard. Your name is…?"

"Stella. Stella Gyllenberg."

Carly just nodded and turned her eyes back on her paperwork, "Thank you for fixing the lamp."

I stared oddly at her before I nodded lightly back, "You're welcome."

"Well, are you ready, kiddos?" Ron asked us. "We're going out to eat and celebrate!"

"Sounds good", Sam smiled.

"I'm on it!" Leo licked his lips hungrily.

"Okay", Mikaela had her arms crossed, still grumpy.

"What about you, Stella?" Judy asked me.

"I would like to go, but I need to go back to NEST", I said. "I have my Mages to coach, and the Autobots are working to locate Megatron. They need my help."

Judy's excited expression turned into a sad one, "Okay then. But I really want you to come with us."

I smiled a bit sadly, "I'm sorry, but I'm a busy woman. I can't help it."

Sam gave me a warm hug, "It was nice seeing you again, sis."

"You too, Sam", I smiled and hugged him back. I gave everyone a hug before we went on our own ways.

I returned back to the hotel and packed my clothes in my suitcase before I checked out and teleported back to NEST with a medal around my neck.

**I know. Sam and Mikaela broke up before Sam received the Presidential Medal of Freedom, but I had to write the jealousy part. I couldn't resist it, and it would give one more reason for Mikaela to break up with Sam.**

**Oh, and what do you think the report, that Stella gave to President Obama, is about?**

**You can find links on my Profile to the dresses that Stella and Mikaela wore at the visit in the White House.**

**Seth Lydiksen belongs to ****_PJ-NCIS-TF-26_****.**

**Ashley Coursce belongs to ****_Madsluads_****.**

**Dia Staris belongs to ****_Princess Serenity Angel_****.**


	3. Decepticon Activity

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with other stuff, and real life.**

**I know you're all excited to see when your OCs will appear, but I need to warn you; maybe, only ****maybe****, your OC might ****not**** appear in ****this**** story, but they will appear in my next story, based on "Dark of the Moon". So be prepared that your OC might not appear now.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OC!

**Third Month: November – Decepticon Activity**

It was now the third month of my pregnancy. The air became chillier by each day that passed, but it didn't stop me and the Mages from doing our training. My belly had started to grow a little, so I had a little "bump" now.

Today, a new member would arrive with her child and dog to live in the base. She was also going to be a part of the Mage squad, have her own Device, and become Ratchet's human assistant. I met her during an interview in the US to recruit people to my Mage squad and knew at once she had great capacity.

**XXXXX**

My Mages, Garyu and I stood outside and waited for the chopper with our newest member to arrive. I forewarned the others that our new recruit's daughter was mute because of an accident, so they shouldn't ask her so many questions. The Autobots were in the Autobot hangar for the meantime before I should introduce them for our new member.

The sound of propellers reached my ears and I looked up to see a chopper flying down to the concrete several meters from us. A young woman, a three years old girl, and a large wolf-st. Bernard dog got out with a few suitcases. The men in the chopper helped a little before they saluted and flied away when the woman and her child were a few meters from the chopper.

I walked towards the woman when she, her child, and their dog walked towards us. The woman let go of one of her suitcases to shake my hand.

"Welcome to NEST, Xireana", I greeted her with a small smile. "I hope the trip went well without any problems?"

"Yes, the ride was comfortable and the men treated me and my daughter as if we were VIPs", Xireana smiled back.

Xireana Morimaru was 25 years old with unruly crimson hair and amethyst eyes, and was half-Japanese and half-Irish. She also had a scar across her left eye, which reminded me of Ironhide's scar.

Xireana was raped at 22 and became pregnant with her daughter, Yue, who was three years old and had dark crimson hair and bright emerald eyes. Xireana told me Yue got attacked by a neighbor's Doberman Pincher that had snapped and ruined her vocal cord.

I felt how their dog, Sesshomaru, smelled my legs before he rubbed his head against me. I smiled down at him and patted his head. I saw how Yue hid behind her mother and stared at me with a shy expression.

I smiled and kneeled down, "Hi, Yue-chan. How are you?" Yue kept staring at me while she held onto Xireana's clothes. "Don't be afraid, little one. I won't hurt you. You can trust me." Yue blinked a couple of times before she let go off her mother's clothes and walked over to me. I held out my hand and she stared at it before she placed her own hand on mine. I smiled warmly by her gesture.

Xireana chuckled lightly, "You seem to handle children quite well, Commander Stella."

I let go of Yue's hand before I stretched up, "Well, I think that's because of mother instincts."

Xireana glanced down at my belly and noticed the bump, "Are you pregnant?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm in my third month now." I held out my hand towards the rest of my Mages. "Please let me introduce the Mage Squad." The Mages walked over to us. Yue hid behind Xireana while Sesshomaru growled lightly at the new people and Garyu.

"Sesshomaru, sit!" Xireana said with a hard voice. The dog sat down on his rear, but still growled.

I introduced the Mages one by one, "Maggie Madsen…"

"Nice to meet you, Xireana and Yue."

"Seth Lydiksen…"

"Sup."

"Dia Staris and her Insectoid partner Garyu…"

"Hello." Garyu just nodded.

"And last, but not least, Ashley Coursce."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you all", Xireana smiled. "I'm Xireana Morimaru, and this is my daughter Yue, and our dog Sesshomaru." Yue waved lightly with her hand while Sesshomaru growled at Garyu.

"Now then, let me show you your apartment where you will live for the time being", I said.

"Okay", Xireana was about to grab one of her suitcases when Seth stepped forward and grabbed it.

"I'll help you", he winked at Xireana.

"Us too", Dia said while she and Garyu grabbed a few bags with Xireana and Yue's belonging.

"I'll go back to my office for work", Maggie informed us.

"Okay", I nodded and watched as she walked back to the base. Ashley seemed to follow Maggie's example and went towards the Autobot hangar.

**XXXXX**

After an hour of unpacking, I gave Xireana a lab coat before we walked towards the Autobot hangar while I explained some military protocols and told Xireana to make sure Yue stayed away from the training zones at the base. I told the Autobots to stay in their alt modes and when I would give them a signal they should transform.

Xireana held Yue's hand while we walked into the hangar with Sesshomaru behind us. Xireana's eyes widened when she saw all the shiny vehicles. She led Yue to Optimus's alt mode and laid her hand gently on the grill.

"This is an amazing semi!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled lightly and I knew Optimus was smiling too by the comment.

"But…why are there normal vehicles in a military base?" Xireana turned back her head to me. "Does someone own them here?"

I took a few steps forward, "Well, you could say they work for camouflage-"

"Hey, don't you dare, you rodent!"

I turned my head quickly at Ironhide's direction and saw Sesshomaru sniff on his tire before he slowly held up his leg to pee! Ironhide quickly transformed and pushed away the poor dog as he aimed his cannons towards the animal.

"Ironhide!" I screamed with stern eyes.

"What?!" he spat before he took notice of the paralyzed humans staring at him with widened eyes. "Oops. I blew it all." He laughed nervously and put away his cannons as the other Autobots transformed.

I face-palmed with a sigh as I heard the sound of a wrench hit Ironhide's helm. "Ouch, that slagging hurt, doc!" Ironhide yelled.

"Suit yourself for losing your temper because a dog wanted to lubricate you!" Ratchet responded.

Xireana and Yue stood there with widened eyes and the little girl opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

"Yo, what'cha with dat gal? She's quiet as a frikin' mouse!" Mudflap said, only to earn a punch from his twin brother.

"She's mute, dumbaft!" Skids spat. "Ya need to change yer processors!"

"Hey, yer the dumbaft here!" Mudflap yelled back and punched Skids.

Everything was a chaos now. Sesshomaru barked at the Transformers while they argued or had a fight. My patience was soon over and I summoned Raising Heart into her Axel Mode.

**"Restrict Lock."**

Several pink binds appeared out of nowhere and trapped the bothersome Autobots. "That's enough!" I yelled.

Everyone turned quiet and stared at me. I glared at the Autobots with a strict look, "We have people here who could get hurt if you keep bickering as kindergarten children!" Sesshomaru still barked, but Xireana yelled at him. "Sesshomaru, quiet!"

The dog lowered his ears and whimpered as he walked back to his owner. Xireana picked up Yue in her arms and glanced at me, "Commander, what…are they?"

I sighed lightly, "I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be like this. Have you heard about the rumors of the terrorist attack at Mission City and the latest news from Egypt?"

"Yeah…", Xireana nodded and looked up at the Autobots before her eyes widened. "Wait, you mean-!"

I nodded, "NEST stands for 'Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty', and the terror attack at Mission City and Egypt were battles between the aliens Autobots and Decepticons. But their race is called…Transformers."

"No way… Alien beings…", Xireana gaped. Yue grabbed onto her mother's clothes and had a scared look. I couldn't blame her. She was a child and very young too.

Optimus knelt down in front of Xireana, "I apologize for the uncomfortable situation. Ironhide's got lubricated by another dog before and dislikes them since then." I held back my laugh when I remembered Mojo peeing on Ironhide and caused the weapons specialist to almost kill him if Sam didn't step in.

*_Memories… I feel old already_*, I chuckled to myself with a smile.

"Understandable", Xireana nodded. "Are you maybe…the leader of these robots?"

Optimus straightened up, "Indeed. My designation is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Allow me to introduce my allies-"

"Wait, where's Sideswipe?" I interrupted when I noticed the Corvette Autobot wasn't in the hangar.

"He's out on his daily ride", Arcee replied.

I groaned as I dismissed Raising Heart and crossed my arms, "I told him we were going to introduce a new member today. I guess one of his hobbies is to annoy me."

"_And_ break the speed limits", Jazz added. The twins snickered lightly in the background, causing Xireana more confusion.

I noticed her glance and nodded lightly, "I'll explain later. Now, time for the introductions."

After a quick introduction, Xireana and Yue got slowly used to the Autobots and I led them to Ratchet's medical bay with said Autobot. Xireana's eyes widened when she saw the giant med bay.

"Incredible…", she mumbled as she looked up at the yellow Autobot. "So this is where you repair the Autobots?"

"Exactly, femme", Ratchet nodded.

"Before you two start to go into a deep conversation", I said quickly as I dug my hand in my pocket. "Let me give Xireana her Device." I held up a neck-chain with four gold rings hanging on it. "This is Klarwind, your personal Device."

Xireana glanced at the neck-chain with confusion, "_This_ is my Device?"

I smiled lightly, "Did you expect something else?"

"Actually, I thought I was going to receive a similar Device as your staff you summoned back then at the hangar", Xireana said.

"That was Raising Heart, and her Standby Mode is the magenta pearl I have around my neck." Xireana glanced down at my neck and saw the red jewel.

"So such small things can transform into weapons?"

"Yes, but yours is a bit different." Xireana grabbed the neck-chain and examined the rings. "As a double doctorate in mechanics and anatomy, you need a suitable Device that can help you with your work. Try to activate Klarwind to see how it feels."

"Is Klarwind the Device's name?"

I nodded as answer, "Put the two blue jewel rings on both index fingers and other two green jewel rings on both ring fingers, and then say the command 'Klarwind, set up'."

Xireana took off the rings from the neck-chain and put them on her fingers, "Klarwind, set up!"

The jewels on the rings glowed and a light in celadon color surrounded Xireana for a few seconds before it slowly died out. There stood Xireana in her Knight Armor, consisting of a white and green dress, a light green waist-attached cape with metal plates on the side. She also wore a light green jacket and gems attached to black boots, and a green hat with dark green decorations on.

Yue stared at her mother with giant eyes, and Sesshomaru walked over to the new Mage and smelled her dress before he rubbed his head against her leg. Xireana looked at herself and caressed the dress to feel its texture.

"I like it", she smiled as she glanced at the rings. "So with the command, I can transform and support the others with my magic?"

"Yes", I nodded. "Klarwind only have support spells programmed, so I hope it's okay."

"It's all right, but what if I'm about to get hurt by an attack?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll teach you the spells later", I said. "Now, I think Ratchet wants to explain how it works to be here at the med bay, so I shouldn't spend more time explaining about Klarwind."

"How do I dismiss Klarwind and my clothes?"

"Just say 'Mode release'."

"Okay. Klarwind, mode release."

**"Ja." **The rings glowed once again and Xireana received her normal clothes while the rings remained on her fingers.

"What language did it speak?" she asked. "It sounded like German."

"Because it _is_ German", I replied. "Klarwind's magic system is Ancient Belka, which makes her speak in German."

"Her?"

"The Ancient Belka Devices in the anime 'Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha' doesn't have any genders, but I gave Klarwind and a few others genders to-" I got interrupted by Ratchet's coughing, which meant a warning for me. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay", Xireana nodded. I leaved them there and walked back to the Autobot hangar just when the alarm rang.

"What's going on?" I shouted to Optimus.

He turned his helm to me, "Sideswipe has reported there are Decepticons nearby a local car wash."

"Local car wash? So that's where he went", I mumbled. "Gather the Autobots while I get the Mages!" A holographic screen appeared in front of me and I pushed the emergency button to alert all the Mages at the same time.

"Mages! This is Commander Stella speaking! There is an emergency! Gather at the Autobot hangar at once!"

Soldiers ran around and some of them typed on the computers in the hangar while the Transformers gathered outside under Optimus's command. I saw Maggie, Seth, Dia, Garyu, and Ashley running to us while Ratchet came over to us with Xireana, Yue, and Sesshomaru in his servos. He put them down on the ground before he joined his friends.

"What's happening?" Xireana asked.

"There are Decepticon activities nearby and we need to prepare ourselves", I said. "But depending on how Optimus command his soldiers."

It turned out Ratchet and Xireana had to stay, because Xireana didn't really know how to use Klarwind, but the rest of us would go.

William ran over to me, "It'll take a while for us to prepare our vehicles, so you guys can go ahead."

"All right", I nodded and looked up at Optimus. He heard what William had said to me and nodded.

"Autobots, roll out!" he commanded. The Transformers transformed into their alt modes and my Mages ran over to their respective Autobot partners to ride with them. We haven't transformed yet to our Barrier Jackets, we had to wait until we had reached the car wash. Dia had also summoned Garyu back into Asclepius.

I climbed into Optimus before he drove off with the rest of the Autobots behind us. "I hope no humans got injured", I said to Optimus.

His radio came to life, "According to Sideswipe's report, they haven't made any moves to hurt the humans…yet."

I growled lightly and looked down, "We better get there as soon as possible."

"We will", Optimus said with determination.

I realized the Mages haven't battled any Decepticons before, but I had faith in them. We had been training for a while now, so I knew they were capable to take care of the Decepticons.

**XXXXX – Calista's POV**

I was in the car wash where I always helped out when I saw a silver Corvette driving into the car wash building. I've been seeing the Corvette for a while now and it caught my interest. Half-soaked from the wash water, I walked over to the Corvette when a man stepped out of the car. He seemed to be in his late 20's with short silver hair and blue eyes. He was…hot!

He noticed me and gave me a cocky smile, "Hi, femme!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Femme?"

"Ah, I-I meant female!" he quickly said with a nervous laugh.

I shrugged lightly and put up my business smile, "Are you here for a car wash?"

"Yes. I would like to have my car shiny and stainless", he grinned back.

"Okay. It will take half an hour to wash the Corvette", I told him. "May I ask your name?"

"Sideswipe."

"What kind name is that?"

"That's my codename in the military."

"You work for the military? With this Corvette?"

"Yeah, it's my baby!"

I laughed lightly by Sideswipe's comment and began washing his car. When I rubbed the sponge on the hood, I swore I felt the Corvette shiver and stopped my movement for a second before I continued. But then I heard a low moan from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sideswipe lean against the wall. He had his eyes closed and seemed to think of something pleasurable.

I continued my work when I suddenly heard a commotion outside. Me and Sideswipe looked out through the open doors when an explosion echoed from outside.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed and ran out to look.

"No, wait!" Sideswipe shouted.

I ran out and what I saw in front of me froze my blood into ice. There were five giant robots with red optics firing at almost everything, including the car wash building. It was slowly collapsing when I realized Sideswipe was still inside.

"Sideswipe!" I shouted.

The Corvette drove quickly out and then I saw its parts tear apart to transform into another giant robot, but it had blue optics. It held up a pair of swords and rolled on its tires towards the five other robots.

"Get to a safe place, femme!" it shouted.

It didn't need to say that twice as I ran off. But unfortunately, another robot with red optics appeared in front of me and grabbed me.

"HELP!"

The robot with the swords turned around to see me caught when an evil robot punched it right on its face. It groaned and was about to attack when another robot hit it with a gun.

I felt how the robot that caught me began to squeeze me. I groaned in pain and tried to get out of its grip, but it was impossible. "Let go of me, you overgrown trash can!"

"And why should I, human?" it growled and squeezed me harder. I thought I heard how my bones began to crack and I couldn't breathe.

"Help…", I said weakly.

Just then I saw several vehicles driving towards us, leading by a Peterbilt Semi with flames. The semi and a few vehicles, including a blue motorbike slowed down and a few people jumped off before the vehicles drove towards us.

**Stella's POV**

When Optimus and the other Autobots with their human partner slowed down, we jumped out of the alt modes before they drove faster and transformed. I grabbed Raising Heart and turned to the others. "Mages, are you ready?"

"Yes!" We held up our Devices one by one.

"Raising Heart Exelion…"

"Schwertkreuz…"

"Strada…"

"Asclepius…"

"Vanisher…"

The Devices slowly activated as we shouted the command together. "Set up!"

Our clothes got replaced by our Barrier Jackets/Knight Armors while our Devices transformed into their active modes. I was in my Aggressor jacket and received a pair of pink wings on my shoes.

"This is the real thing now, everyone! But don't be afraid! Imagine it as if it's our usual training! Work together with your Autobot partner, and everything will work out perfectly!"

"Roger!" the Mages saluted before we went towards the battle field. I saw at the corner of my eye how Dia summoned Garyu from Asclepius and made their way together to the Transformers.

**"Axel Shooter."**

Several pink energy balls appeared in front of me and I pointed Raising Heart towards the Decepticons, "Shoot!" The energy balls hit a few Decepticons to distract them as Ashley summoned a red Mid-Childan magic circle under her feet.

"Arresting Net!"

Several magic circles surrounded the Decepticons and metallic chained handcuffs flied out of them to bind the evil Transformers. Maggie flied up and stood on a white Belkan triangle. She summoned the Tome of the Night Sky and opened the book.

"Approach from beyond, mistletoe branches, and become spears of the silver moon! Pierce them! Petrifying spears, Mistilteinn!"

A few light spears appeared in front of Maggie and shot at the Decepticons, petrifying the Decepticons into stone.

"Nice shoot!" Jazz cheered. "Our turn, Seth!"

"I'm on my way!" Seth smirked. "Strada!"

**"Nachladen!"** Strada loaded two cartridges into his system.

"Luftmesser!"

Seth swung Strada and created blades of wind. The blades slashed a few parts of the Decepticons while Jazz shot them with his gun. Jolt made his way to Sideswipe and helped him up on his tires while the rest of the Autobots took care of the Decepticons.

"Stella, another Decepticon holds a human as hostage!" Dia shouted.

"What?!" I exclaimed and turned my attention to the direction where I had heard Dia's voice.

There in the distance, a Decepticon had a woman with strawberry blonde hair in its servo and the woman seemed to be unconscious.

"We need to rescue her! Dia, can you and Garyu help me?" I shouted.

"Of course!" Dia replied.

"You'll get his attention while I bind him so Garyu can save the woman!" I explained the plan shortly.

"I'm on it!" Dia summoned a bluish purple Mid-Childan magic circle and several purple daggers appeared around her, aiming at the Decepticon. "Todesdolch!" The daggers flied towards the Decepticon and hit its armor, making clang sounds.

The Decepticon turned around and got Dia's attention while I flied up and pointed Raising Heart towards him.

**"Restrict Lock."**

Pink binds appeared out of nowhere and trapped the Decepticon, making it flinch by surprise and lighten its grip on the woman. Garyu got the chance and jumped up to the servo and grabbed the woman gently before he jumped down to the ground again.

**"Buster Mode."**

Raising Heart transformed her gold section into a more square shape with two prongs, just like her old "Shooting Mode", but the difference was that she had the cartridge system.

**"Load Cartridge."**

She also loaded two cartridges into her system and thee pink mana wings appeared on her as I took aim at the Decepticon. "Divine… Buster!"

The pink energy beam hit the Decepticon on its chest and made its way through its body before it exploded. Raising Heart opened her exhaust valves and blew out hot steam as I flied down to the ground towards Dia, Garyu, and the woman who was still unconscious in Garyu's arms.

"All Decepticons have been eliminated!" Ashley shouted.

"Autobots, make a quick check in the nearby area and make sure there are no more Decepticons", Optimus commanded.

"Yes, Prime!" the Autobots shouted and went on separate ways as the Mages went over to us.

"How is she?" Seth asked.

I checked the woman's pulse and let out a sigh of relief, "She's okay. She's just unconscious."

Dia held up her left hand and spoke through Asclepius, "This is Dia Staris speaking. Can you hear me, NEST?"

We heard a few sounds before William's voice spoke, "This is Major Lennox speaking. We are on our way. What's the matter?"

"We have defeated the Decepticons, and while we speak the Autobots makes a double check in the area before we return", Dia continued her report. "Also, we have a woman who got involved in the case and is unconscious. Inform Ratchet and Xireana to prepare themselves to examine her."

"Understood. We'll send back some of the vehicles, but the rest of us will come and help the Autobots with the check. Major Lennox out."

Sideswipe rolled us to us and glanced down at the woman, "How's the femme?"

"She's all right, but…", I glared lightly at the Corvette Autobot.

"Oh slag, I'm in trouble now", he said in a slightly panic voice.

"More or less, Sides", I continued my glare. "I told you to stay at NEST today because we had a new member to introduce today!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't avoid it! I just had to-!" Sideswipe winced slightly when he moved his left arm.

"Be careful with your arm, Sideswipe", Jolt spoke. "You've got injured."

"I think that's enough punishment for Sideswipe", Dia said.

"Yeah, go easy on him, Stella", Ashley nodded.

I sighed, "You're off the hook for today, Sides."

"Yay!" Sideswipe cheered happily and made some pirouettes before he suddenly slipped and fell down on the ground. "Ouch!" We all laughed at him while he slowly sat up with a groan.

"Oh man! That was priceless!" Seth laughed.

I looked up at the horizon and saw a few military vehicles driving towards us, "William and the others are here now."

There wasn't any more Decepticons in the area, so we could drive back to the base. But first, I slowly restored the damages before I retired with Optimus. The strawberry blonde haired woman and Sideswipe got to the med bay, and Ratchet and Xireana took care of their patients. They would report to me whenever the woman woke up.

**XXXXX**

I returned to the med bay a few hours later to see the doctors working on Sideswipe's arm while the woman laid on a human bed and slept. Yue and Sesshomaru were in a corner and the little girl played with some toys with Wheelie while the dog laid beside the girl and slept.

I sat down on a chair beside the bed with the human and stared at her face. I was very worried if something had happened to her. Xireana said a few bones cracked by the Decepticon's hard grip, but beside that she was okay.

The woman stiffened and opened her eyes slowly. I noticed she had gray eyes and she blinked a few times to get used to the light and took in her surroundings.

"W-Where am I?" she spoke as she sat up and winced lightly by her injures.

"You're in safety", I replied. "And don't move so much. You have a few fractures." Xireana walked over to us after cleaning her hands from the work with Sideswipe's arm and checked the woman's pulse.

"I remember something about giant robots-", the woman looked up and noticed Ratchet in his bipedal form. "AAAHH! A giant robot!"

Ratchet and Sideswipe winced by the sudden outbreak and turned their helms towards us. The woman panicked and tried to run away, but I held down her while Xireana went to get a syringe with sedative.

"Calm down, they are not going to hurt us", I said. "They are the good robots, not the ones that attacked the car wash." The woman calmed down and sat back at the bed with relaxed shoulders.

"Looks like she doesn't need a shot", Xireana sighed when she returned with a syringe.

I shook my head and turned back my attention on the woman, "What's your name?"

"Calista Meredith", the woman replied. "And where am I?"

"You're in the base of NEST", I told her. "We had to take you here because you're not safe out there with the Decepticons roaming."

"What are you talking about?" Calista asked with a raised eyebrow.

I explained shortly what happened after she had fainted at the battle field and some details about the Transformers.

"…And once the Decepticons takes a human as a hostage for whatever reason, they will always remember this person, even though they were defeated. The information spreads quickly among the Decepticons, from what I've heard from Barricade and Wheelie", I explained.

"Hey, it's true, toots!" Wheelie protested. "I would never lie about something like that!"

"Calm down, Wheelie. I trust you", I told the former Decepticon.

"So…that means I will stay here at the base?" Calista asked. "But what kind of benefits can I do for you, except washing the vehicles?"

I chuckled lightly, "How about becoming a Mage?"

"A what?"

"A Mage. I can sense great potential of magic within you, and we still need to recruit more members to the Mage squad."

Sideswipe shouted from the berth he was laying on, "Let me become her Autobot partner, Stella! I really want a human partner-!"

**CLANG!**

"Be quiet and rest, Sideswipe! I'm not done with you yet!" Ratchet shouted with a wrench in his hand. We laughed lightly before Calista gave me an answer.

"Yes… I want to become a Mage, if that's okay. But I have no experience of military protocols…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll teach you, 'cause I'm the leader _and_ the founder of the Mage squad."

So that was decided. Calista stayed at the base and became a member of the Mage squad with Laevatein as her personal Device and Sideswipe as her Autobot partner, but they also became the famous prank duo in NEST.

**I got a bit lazy at the end, and I wanted to finally finish this chapter! I've been having writer's block and couldn't type in a single word in this story.**

**Translations from German to English:**

**Ja = "Yes"**

**Nachladen = "Load Cartridge"**

**Luftmesser = "Air Knife"**

**Todesdolch = "Death Dagger"**

**Seth Lydiksen belongs to ****_PJ-NCIS-TF-26_****.**

**Ashley Coursce belongs to ****_Madsluads_****.**

**Dia Staris belongs to ****_Princess Serenity Angel_****.**

**Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belongs to ****_Xireana Zetsubou_****.**

**Calista Meredith belongs to ****_Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal_****.**


	4. Anniversary

**I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait for so long. I got writers' block again when I was done with half of this chapter. It's not funny when you don't get the fantasy when you need it.**

**I actually found both movies of "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha" with English sub when I googled for them. Both of them are rewritten versions of the first and second seasons of the anime. I'll paste the link to the movies on my Profile if you want to watch them. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OC!

**Fourth Month: December – Anniversary**

It was only two weeks left for Christmas Eve, and for Optimus and my anniversary. I didn't know yet what I could get to Optimus for anniversary/Christmas present. I wanted to buy something he could have in both bipedal form and Alt mode.

My belly had grown a little and I could feel mother instincts slowly kick into my mind. I learned a lot of how I should take care a child from William, Robert, and Xireana. I was very grateful to them and wanted to give them Christmas presents and to the other Mages.

I got a free afternoon, so I went to Sydney for some shopping and strolling around. The Christmas decorations were up and adorned the streets. It was also snowing and I could see my breath in front of me.

I held a couple of shopping bags in my hands as I walked down the streets. People were browsing around, talking to each other and had a great time. I glanced at some of them and remembered of my past. I couldn't believe how much had changed just because I moved to the US and met the Autobots, and I didn't want to exchange my new life with anything else.

When I walked past an alleyway I heard some strange noise coming from it. I stopped on my tracks and turned back to the alleyway. I walked into it a few meters before I suddenly stopped on my tracks again.

A small grayish brown cat laid on a pile of snow and shivered by the cold, but I noticed the snow under the cat was red colored. I kneeled down in front of the cat and leant a bit closer to the animal. It looked so weak and a part of its fur was covered by blood. The cat slowly opened its eyes and glanced at me with a weak expression.

I didn't know why, but I felt something unusual in my heart. It was like I felt a connection to this poor animal. I couldn't leave it here to die. Then I remembered something from the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series. There were humans with animal ears and tails, but they were formerly animals that were created by mages.

*_I wonder…_*

I put down my bags and reached out my right hand to the cat. I held my fingers above its head and let it smell them. The cat smelled my fingers before it weakly licked the tip of my point finger. I felt a relief and made slowly moves to pick it up in my arms. When I had the cat comfortable on my arms, I picked up my bags and walked deeper into the alleyway to teleport back to Diego Garcia.

**XXXXX**

"Why the slag did you had to bring _another_ rodent to the base?!"

When I had gotten back to the base, I put away my shopping bags in my apartment before I went my way to my laboratory. But I had to walk past the Autobot hangar and guess which Autobot bombarded me with that question? Yup, Ironhide.

He had his cannons out and aimed at me, or rather at the weak cat in my arms. I held it protectively against my chest and glared slightly at the weapons specialist.

"Ironhide, please put away your cannons before you accidently shoot me!" I commanded.

"Tell me first why you brought that little creature to NEST?! One rodent is more than enough for me!" Ironhide spat. The cat meowed weakly and buried its head into my chest. Ironhide seemed surprised to hear the cat meow.

"It…It meowed? I thought it was going to bark…" He put away his cannons with a confusion look. I giggled when he had said that comment.

"Ironhide, did you maybe think the cat was a dog?" I had to ask.

"Cat?" the black Autobot questioned.

"I really can't waste my time here now! I have to go to my laboratory with the cat!" I turned my steps and ran towards my laboratory leaving Ironhide behind, confusing.

I stepped inside of the laboratory and closed the door behind me. The auto lock got on as I walked to a table where I constructed the Devices. I shoved away the tools before I put a white cloth on the table and laid carefully down the cat. It meowed weakly again, and watched me with its hazel colored eyes.

I washed my hands by a sink in a corner of the laboratory and dried them quickly before I returned to the cat. A holographic screen with a holographic keyboard appeared beside me and I typed on it quickly. Raising Heart hovered above the cat and scanned the animal with a light from her.

The cat was a female, the nutrient levels were very low and she had a deep wound on her right side. *_If I don't do anything soon, the cat will die by blood loss…_* I glanced down at the cat and saw the cloth under her was already half-drenched by blood. I moved away the table and made some space for me for the task I was going to do.

I grabbed the cat with the cloth and placed down the animal at the floor. I took a few steps back and summoned Raising Heart into Axel Mode. A magic circle appeared under the cat as I prepared myself to transform the cat into a human.

I pointed Raising Heart towards the cat. "I wish this animal to live and become my familiar. I can feel a connection to her and I know she will be a good friend too. Raising Heart Exelion… Can you grant my wish?"

The magenta jewel shone, **"Yes, Master."**

**XXXXX – Normal POV**

"Has anyone of you seen Commander Stella?" Xireana asked the crowd in the Autobot hangar. Seth, Dia and Calista were talking with some of the Autobots when the human doctor questioned them.

"No", Dia replied.

"I haven't seen her since the morning training", Seth shrugged.

Xireana sighed and put her right hand on her hip, "It's time for her monthly check-up to see how the baby's doing."

"Have you searched for her in her office?" Arcee asked.

"I did, but no one answered when I knocked on the door", Xireana replied.

"I met her not so long time ago", Ironhide spoke up. Xireana looked up at the black Autobot who looked outside nonchalantly. "She had a rodent in her arms that meowed. Aren't each animal supposed to bark?"

The humans looked at each other before they laughed, giggled or chuckled. The weapons specialist looked more confused than ever. "What's so funny?"

"Ironhide, not every animal barks", Dia explained. "Only dogs do that."

"The animal you spoke about was a cat, and cats don't bark. They me-ow~", Calista imitated a cat's meow.

"But what was Stella doing with a cat here in a military base?" Seth asked.

"Beats me", Jazz shrugged.

"That…cat looked pretty weak", Ironhide mumbled.

Just then Optimus stepped inside the Autobot hangar and saw the group of confused Autobots and humans. "What is the matter, everyone?"

"Optimus, sir", Arcee greeted.

"Nah, nothin' special, boss bot!" Jazz said. "Just wonderin' why ya mate was bringin' another animal to tha base."

Optimus tilted his helm, "Stella bringing an animal to NEST?"

"Correction; a Familiar!"

Everyone was startled by the sudden voice and turned their attention at the opening of the hangar. Stella and another woman with short grayish brown hair and hazel eyes stood there while smiling lightly. But the strange thing was the woman had brown cat ears and a cat tail.

"Stella…", Calista pointed a finger towards the cat woman. "Who is that?"

Ironhide prepared his cannons already and aimed them at said person. "Is she an enemy? She smells…untrusting."

"Calm down", Stella told the black Autobot before she turned my attention to the rest of the crowd. "Everyone, this is Linith. She was the cat I brought to NEST and saved her from death." Everyone looked confused when she said the last words.

Linith stepped forward, "Nice to meet you. Stella told me a lot about you…" She glanced up at the Autobots. "…And the Transformers."

"Linith will stay here at the base and also be a magic trainer and help us train the future recruits", Stella explained.

"And you can explain us later about this cat-woman, Commander, because a med bay is waiting for you", Xireana told her with an irritated voice.

Stella laughed a bit nervously, "I'm sorry, Xireana. I almost forgot the check-up."

"What?!" the mages exclaimed by shock, because their Commander usually didn't forget important things.

"Just kidding", Stella winked and walked towards the doctor. "Linith, you can stay here and become familiar with all the other."

"Okay, Stella", Linith nodded and walked over to the group of humans and Autobots while Stella and Xireana walked back to the med bay.

**XXXXX – Stella's POV**

Christmas Eve was finally here, and at the last day I managed to find a gift to Optimus. I just hoped he was going to like it.

And just like every year, NEST threw up a Christmas party for the Autobots and the soldiers who decided to stay at the base instead for going back to their families. William, Robert, Graham, Maggie, Seth, Calista, and Dia went back home to celebrate Christmas with their families. Ashley joined Robert to meet his family and celebrate the holiday with them. Ironhide decided to come with William, because he wanted to see Sarah and Annabelle again. I had bought Christmas presents for them and gave the wrapped gifts to them before they took off from NEST with choppers or planes.

And Linith? She was doing great. She could use the same spells as I did with Raising Heart. She also lived in my office/apartment and slept in a basket in her cat form. Familiars like Linith could shapeshift to either become a cat or a cat-woman. Of course, Linith could hide her cat ears and tails when she went out to the public.

It was an hour before Optimus would come to my office/apartment and we would have a supper that I cooked with a little help by Linith. She was going to join the Christmas party soon, but first I wanted to give her the Christmas presents I had bought for her.

"Well, I'm going to the party now", Linith spoke as she walked over to the door. "I hope you'll have a good time with Optimus Prime."

"Oh, Linith, wait!" I quickly spoke, making her stop on her tracks. "Before you go, I have some presents for you."

Linith looked a bit confused while I opened a drawer and took out one wrapped gift and one unwrapped. I walked over to her and held out the first present. "Here you are."

Linith grabbed the present and stared at it for a moment. "Thank you, Stella. Can I open it?"

"Of course", I nodded.

Linith undid the wrapping paper with carefulness before her eyes widened when she saw the gift. "This is…"

"A dairy", I said. "I thought you would like to look over your days and write down your thoughts of whatever you came up with and keep your memories in a book you've wrote yourself. I used to do that when I was younger."

Linith looked up at me with tearful eyelids, "Thank you, Stella…"

I smiled before I winked, "And I have one more present for you." I held up the small bag of catnips in front of her. "I remember you telling me you used to love these catnips."

Linith's eyes widened a lot again before she got the biggest smile ever. "My favorite catnips!" She hugged her very close and purred on my chest. "Thank you, Stella! Thank you so much for the presents!"

I smiled while I rubbed Linith's head and heard more purring. "You're welcome, Linith." Linith opened the bag and grabbed one catnip before she put her gifts in her own drawer and leaved for the party.

While I waited for Optimus, I set up the table before I went to change my clothes into a red dress and some accessory, but I didn't overdo it.

Just as I went to fetch Optimus's gift, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted while I opened a drawer and picked up a small wrapped gift.

Optimus's human Holoform walked into the office and closed the door behind him. I walked over to him with the present behind my back and gave him a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Optimus", I whispered.

"Merry Christmas, my sweetling", Optimus mumbled against my lips.

With the present still behind my back, I led Optimus to the table and let him sit down while I fetched the food. I hid the gift on my lap while we were eating and had a good time. We talked about how this year went and what had happened, including the "The Fallen" event, and a lot more. But the main topic was our child.

After the dessert, Optimus suggested that we should go for a ride because he wanted to show me something. I agreed and fetched my purse in which I laid my gift for Optimus. We walked out and went over to Optimus's Alt mode. The Holoform disappeared while I climbed into the driver's seat. When I attached the seat belt on, Optimus drove away from the base. I stared out through the window and watched the stars on the cloudless night sky.

"Where exactly are we going, Optimus?" I asked.

The radio went in static for a second before I heard Optimus speak, "That is classified…for now."

"So it's a secret?" I responded.

"Indeed", Optimus chuckled.

I remained silent and kept staring out through the window. It didn't take so long until Optimus stopped driving. I stepped out when Optimus opened the door and gasped when I saw the scenery. We were on the top of a hill and I could see the endless ocean in front of me. The waves hit the hill below me and the air smelt refreshing and cold.

I turned around to see Optimus back a little before I saw a neon blue light appear in front of me and it formed into Optimus's bipedal Holoform. It was only a few occasions he used the bipedal Holoform. I jerked a little when I suddenly heard music from Optimus's Alt mode. It was Christmas songs playing from the radio.

Optimus's bipedal Holoform held out his hand as a gentleman, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes…", I nodded with a small smile. I placed my hand on Optimus's and walked closer to his body. I put my left hand on his right shoulder and he placed his right hand on my waist.

We started to sway slowly to the music while we stared at each other's eyes/optics. We soon danced with more confidence and in the middle of a song, Optimus let go off me which confused me. He walked back to his Alt mode and seemed to fetch something. When he came back to me, he held out a small wrapped gift in his hands to me.

"This is my anniversary present for you, my dear", Optimus said.

I took gently the gift with a small smile, "Thank you, Optimus…" I unwrapped the paper and noticed the gift was a black box. When I opened it, I couldn't hold back my gasp. It was a golden necklace with a star-shaped pendant that was decorated with small diamonds at the edge and three colorful jewels were in the middle. They were green, red and dark blue, but I knew immediately which kind of gems they were.

"Ruby, sapphire and emerald… My goodness, Optimus! This is…just too much for me…", I slightly stuttered. I felt like I didn't deserve this beautiful necklace.

Optimus chuckled by my reaction, "Nonsense. I designed it myself for you, so it is exclusive." He picked up the necklace and walked behind me. He brushed away my hair before he placed the necklace on my collarbone and clipped it in the back.

I touched the cold metal with my fingers and suddenly felt guilty. "Now I feel bad about my gift for you…", I mumbled.

Optimus stepped in front of me with a smile, "Do not feel bad… I am sure I will like it."

I opened my purse and pulled out the wrapped gift. "Well, to tell the truth… It wasn't so easy finding a gift for you…" I held it towards Optimus who took it gently. He slowly ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

It was a silver necklace with a heart-shaped medallion that you could open and put a small photo of someone.

Optimus opened the medallion and saw a small picture of me on the left side. "I thought whenever you'll go on battles without me for different reasons, I could always be there by your side with this medallion", I explained while Optimus stared at the medallion. "And at the other side of it, you can later put a photo of our child. I hope…you like it… If not, I'm sorry…"

I got embraced by Optimus's warm arms as he buried his face plates on my shoulder. "It is…a touching thought", he mumbled. "I love it…"

I hugged back Optimus while I smiled brighter and let out a sigh of relief. I was scared that he wouldn't like my gift. "Do you want me helping you put it on your armor?" I asked. "On your real body?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes, please…" He put the medallion on my hand before he dismissed his Holoform and the Peterbilt semi transformed to the majestic Autobot leader. He put down his right servo on the ground and let me climb on. He lifted me up to his chest and I slowly and carefully attached the medallion on a slot on his right hand. When I was sure it was stuck firmly, Optimus lifted me up to his shoulder. I climbed on and sat there while we watched the ocean together.

I turned my head towards Optimus's face plates and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy anniversary, Optimus…"

Optimus chuckled once again, "Likewise, my Sweetspark… Happy anniversary…"

**For some reason, I'm not happy with this chapter, especially the end. But I'm a bit lazy to rewrite it.**

**Once again, I apologize for the late update. I promise I'll try to update the next chapter faster. And I can tell you that a yellow Autobot and a girl will return in the story! I think you know who I mean, right? ^^**

**Seth Lydiksen belongs to ****_PJ-NCIS-TF-26_****.**

**Ashley Coursce belongs to ****_Madsluads_****.**

**Dia Staris belongs to ****_Princess Serenity Angel_****.**

**Xireana Morimaru belongs to ****_Xireana Zetsubou_****.**

**Calista Meredith belongs to ****_Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal_****.**


	5. The Return of Mikaela and Bumblebee

**Hello again, everyone! Time for a new chapter! ^^**

**Wow, it's been over three years since I joined FanFiction. I can't believe it, and it's all thanks to you guys who've supported me through thick and thin while I wrote my stories.**

**And my birthday is soon coming up too. I'll be twenty on May 22nd. *sighs* I feel old already. Just kidding. ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OC!

**Fifth Month: January – The Return of Mikaela and Bumblebee**

A new year came with new adventures, new experiences and new people. We also had a new member in the Mage squad; Catalaya DeRosa. Her mother and sisters lived with Sarah and Annabelle since two years back after Catalaya's mother left her husband. She met Ironhide during the Christmas holidays when there was a Decepticon attack nearby their home. Of course, I received the SOS call from Ironhide and teleported there with Optimus and a few other Autobots and Mages to take down the Decepticons. I met Catalaya and felt the capacity from her that she could become a good Mage, so I asked if she wanted to join the Mage squad. She shyly accepted the offer and came to NEST with William and Ironhide when they returned after the Christmas holidays.

**XXXXX**

It was a cold evening, but we had to do our training no matter what kind of weather it was. After all, our Barrier Jackets or Knight Armors could adjust the temperature so we wouldn't sweat or freeze in hot and cold weathers.

I mostly helped Catalaya with the basic training while the others kept up with their own training with Linith. Catalaya was rather petite for a 25 years old woman. She had dark brown eyes with straight raven black hair that reached past her shoulder blades, and had a bit tan skin showing her Hispanic descent. I noticed at the beginning that she was reserved and kind of shy when it came to new people. Her Ancient Belka Device was Graf Eisen with the Knight Armor consisting of a red Gothic Lolita-style dress with black frills and yellow ribbons, a large red hat with plush rabbit heads, black gloves, and black and red boots. The magic color was also red, like Ashley's. And which was the best Autobot partner for her? The weapons specialist, Ironhide. Because Graf Eisen was a tough Device like Ironhide.

I was at the shooting area with Catalaya and gave her instructions of how to use Graf Eisen. She learned quickly how to use the Schwalbefliegen spell, which was a Shooting spell like my Axel Shooter.

Catalaya summoned four solid ironic spheres and hit them with Graf Eisen. The ironic spheres were as projectiles and hit the targets, making them explode by the contact. But one of the ironic spheres missed the target and headed towards somewhere else. I quickly shot an Axel Shooter at the ironic sphere and destroyed it in time.

"That was close", I sighed in relief.

Catalaya got a little nervous. "I-I'm sorry… I-I messed up, didn't I?" she stuttered

I shook my head while I put my hand on her shoulder. "No, you didn't. It's actually hard to control Shooting spells at the beginning. It happened to me several times when I was a rookie. But with training, you'll be soon able to control your spells", I said as I winked at her.

Catalaya got a small smile and glanced at Graf Eisen, which was in his Hammerform. "Wir werden unser Bestes tun. Right?" she spoke in German.

**"Ja",** Graf Eisen responded.

I smiled at the duo. "Well then, shall we continue?" I asked.

"Yes", Catalaya nodded.

**XXXXX**

We finished the training for today, and Catalaya learned very quickly to control the Schwalbefliegen spell and learned a few spells with Graf Eisen's Hammerform. We walked into the Autobot hangar just when I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took up the cell phone and checked the ID.

"Mikaela…", I mumbled and took the call. "Hello?" A sniff reached my ear. "Mikaela? What's wrong?"

Mikaela's shaking voice spoke, "S-Stella… HELP ME!"

The sudden scream made me stretch away my hand with the cell phone from my ear. I could swear I felt my hair ruffle by the scream and some spat came out from the cell phone onto my cheek. The others giggled or chuckled behind me before they left me alone to speak with the upset young adult.

I rubbed my sore ear before I spoke into the cell phone, "Mikaela, you didn't had to shout straight into my ear like that."

"S-Sorry… I-I just…", Mikaela stuttered by her sobs. "S-Sam… He… He…"

"Is something wrong with him?" I asked a little confused by Mikaela's upset voice.

"He… He broke up with me!" Mikaela cried out.

I blinked a couple of times while I processed the news. "Sam? Broke up with you?" I asked to be sure if I heard it right.

Mikaela sneezed in a tissue before she replied, "Y-Yes… H-He called yesterday and said he wanted to h-have a normal life…w-without the Autobots… But I t-told him I wanted to still b-be with them. Then he j-just said; 'Whatever. I've got a new girlfriend who accepts me for who I am, not because that I'm a hero.' W-When I asked who it was, Sam said it…it was that C-Carly girl we met at the W-White House."

I mentally groaned by Sam's actions. I knew he wanted a normal life, but he still had a connection to the Autobots because of his great-great-grandfather. "How did Bee take it?" I asked.

"W-Well, after we finished our…break-up talk…", Mikaela got quiet for a few seconds. "I'll let h-him talk in-instead…" I heard some shifting before I heard a new voice speak in the cell phone.

"Stella? It's me, Bumblebee."

"Hi, Bee. I just heard the…news."

Bumblebee sighed, "Yeah, Mikaela is crushed…and so I."

"How did you end up with Mikaela?" I asked.

"Well, Sam called me through my 'special phone number' after he spoke to Mikaela and told me the same stuff. I couldn't believe in my processors when Sam told me that he didn't want me as his guardian anymore, and this time he was serious."

I remembered Bumblebee told me about the situation before Sam was going to college. Bumblebee didn't take it so good when Sam said freshmen couldn't have their own cars at the school.

"Then he told me to drive to Mikaela and stay with her until Optimus and NEST could give me the ok to join them", Bumblebee finished.

"Have you spoken with Optimus yet?" I asked.

"Yes, and I can drive to New Jersey NEST base and take a flight to NEST from there, but…", Bumblebee said with a low voice.

I understood what Bumblebee thought about. "You don't want to leave Mikaela in the condition she is now, right?" I said with a warm voice.

"Yeah…"

I suddenly got an idea. "Bee, can I talk to Mikaela again?"

"Sure."

I heard the shifting sound again before Mikaela's voice spoke. "What?" she said tiredly.

"Mikaela, you said once you're good with cars and you work as a mechanic, right?" I asked.

"Yeah… My dad is a grease monkey, remember that?" Mikaela spoke now a bit irritated.

"What would you say if you got a job here at NEST and work with the vehicles and help Ratchet and Xireana with repairing the Autobots?"

I guessed Mikaela was a bit stunned by that idea because she didn't reply back for a few seconds. "W-What…?" she stuttered.

"Do you want me to repeat the question?" I asked.

"No, no! I heard you, but…are you serious?"

"Yes. I also heard from William that NEST need to hire a few mechanics and then I thought maybe you are interested. But it also depends on you and your father's…parole."

"Well… My dad is practically okay now, but I don't know…", Mikaela sounded unsure.

"You can think about this offer and give me an answer next day because it's evening here at Diego Garcia."

"Really? I-I hope I didn't interrupt you or anything…"

I chuckled lightly, "No, my Mages and I just finished our evening training when you called."

"Your Mages…? Oh, I almost forgot about your Mage squad! How many are you now?"

I counted in my head. "Including me, we are…eight for now. If you accept the mechanic job, you can also become a Mage too."

"It sounds very tempting, but…I need time."

"Understandable. I'm sorry, but I must go now. Need to eat dinner and sleep."

"Okay… I'll call you tomorrow then."

"Mmm… And tell Bee I said hi."

"I will. Bye, Stella."

"Ciao."

I ended the call and sighed lightly. I needed to tell quickly William that I told Mikaela about the job offer. I found him in his office, ready to retire for the day. "May I disturb you for a moment, Will?"

William looked up at him with a small tired smile, "Sure, but not for so long. I'm extremely tired today."

"I'll make it short then", I walked over to an empty chair and sat down in front of William's desk. "I just received a call from Mikaela and heard-"

"I know about the break-up already", William interrupted me.

I looked a bit confused before I realized how he did know already. "You heard from Optimus who heard everything from Bumblebee?"

"Yup. Mikaela didn't take it good, right?" William asked with slightly concerned eyes.

I nodded slightly, "Yeah, she was still upset when she spoke with me. But there is something else I need to discuss shortly about." William gave me a nod to continue. "I told her that NEST need to hire a few mechanics and she sounded interested, but didn't gave me a straight answer yet."

William looked surprised by my actions. "Why did you ask her without my permission?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess she wanted to be closer to the Autobots after the break-up because she said she wanted to stay with them, instead for leaving them like Sam did. And she has experiences of car engines and all that needs to be a mechanic."

"I see… She sounds like a candidate. And I bet you want her to join the Mage squad too."

"Yes, how did you know that?"

William smirked, "I can read you like an open book, Stella. You can't really hide anything from me, except personal secrets."

I chuckled with a smile, "Good to know that." I stood up from the chair. "Well, that was all I wanted to talk about."

"I'll need to know her answer if she wants to join us or not, so tell me as soon as you can", William followed me out from his office.

"I will", I nodded. "Good night, Will."

"Night."

**XXXXX**

Mikaela actually accepted the job offer and would come with a plane along with Bumblebee. She made sure that everything around her father was 100 % under control so she could leave her home to start a new life.

Today's afternoon training was a small lesson about different defenses. The Mages and I were outside while I demonstrated different types of defenses. Xireana was there as well, so Linith looked after Yue and Sesshomaru in the meantime.

"The three types of protective magic are the barrier spells that take the hit…" I demonstrated by creating a small barrier in my right hand. "…the shielding magic that repels it…" Now I demonstrated by creating a cherry blossom pink Mid-Childan circle on my left hand. "…and the field magic you surround yourself with to protect yourself." Now my entire body glowed cherry blossom pink. "Learn to master these types as well as using your body stance to take a stand."

Dia rose up her hand. "Yes, Dia?" I asked.

"Actually, I've been experimenting with a new Defense spell. Can I demonstrate it?" she questioned.

"Oh?" the others mumbled in confusion.

I smiled lightly at Dia, "Go ahead."

Dia backed a few meters from us before she held up her hands with Asclepius in her gloves form. "Dimensional Barrier!" A bluish purple Belkan triangle appeared under her feet and a barrier in the same color surrounded her.

Calista frowned, "That's just a simple barrier. Nothing special about it."

"It may look like a simple barrier, but I'm trying to create a barrier that is _impossible_ to break", Dia explained.

"Impossible to break?" Maggie asked.

"_Plane from New Jersey NEST base incoming_", a voice from the megaphones spoke.

"They're here…", I mumbled and turned to the Mages. "Pair up with one partner and practice with the Defense spells I just showed you. I need to go and meet up with the girl I've told you about."

"Go ahead, Stella. I'll keep everything under control", Xireana assured me.

I nodded to her, "Thank you." I jogged back towards the base and saw a plane on the runway. Soldiers were talking to each other and told me that Mikaela and Bumblebee were heading to the Autobot hangar. I jogged towards the hangar and saw Bumblebee in his bipedal form and Mikaela talking to William while she had a few suitcases beside her.

"Mikaela!" I shouted happily. Said girl turned around and her smile widened until she saw my growing stomach.

I panted slightly when I reached Mikaela and William. Mikaela kept staring at my stomach with eyes big as plates. "S-Stella…? A-Are you…pregnant?" she mumbled. I regained my breath and nodded as answer.

"I'm in my fifth month now", I explained.

"Fifth…? Wait, does that mean you were already pregnant at that time we went to the White House?!" Mikaela exclaimed.

"Yes", I simply answered.

Mikaela looked like she was going to faint, but she held herself. "Does…Sam and his parents know about the pregnancy?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No. If I told them, they would all freak out and I didn't want to go through that."

"True…", Mikaela looked down at the concrete.

"You alright, girl?" William asked.

"…Not really", Mikaela shrugged.

"It will go over smoothly", I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Try to not think of Sam. I promise I will not speak so much about him, okay?"

Mikaela looked up at me with slightly tear-filled eyes and nodded, "Thank you…Stella."

I smiled at her and turned my attention to Bumblebee who seemed to have been waiting to talk to me. "Good to see you again, Bee", I said.

"Likewise, Stella", Bumblebee nodded.

I could see in his optics he still looked sad about Sam. "Well… We can't interfere Sam's life now, if he wishes to have a _normal_ life", I said very carefully.

Optimus walked over to us, "Bumblebee, welcome back to the team."

The yellow Autobot looked up at the Prime, "Thank you, Optimus… But I'm not in the best condition to talk…"

"Understandable", Optimus nodded.

Mikaela looked up at the Autobot leader, "Hello, Optimus."

Said Autobot looked down at her with a smile, "It has been a while, Mikaela."

"Yes… But, Stella", the girl looked back at me. "Who is the father of your child?"

I smiled lightly as I walked over to Optimus and put my hand on his ankle. "He", I said.

Mikaela looked at me before she looked up at Optimus and returned her gaze on me. "No way… But how?"

I shrugged, "We don't really know either. But according to Optimus, it could have been a blessing from Primus."

"Primus?" Mikaela questioned.

"Our creator, or in your terms; our God", Bumblebee answered.

William picked up one of Mikaela's suitcases, "Well, shall we head to your room, Mikaela?"

"Oh…! Umm, sure…", Mikaela nodded and grabbed another suitcases.

I walked over to her and grabbed the two other suitcases. "I'll help you. And after we left your belongings, I'll show you around and introduce you to the Mages."

"Okay", Mikaela nodded.

I turned back to the two mechs, "You're welcome too, Bumblebee. The others would be confused or shocked to see an unknown Transformer here and maybe think you are a Decepticon."

"Sure! I'm curious of those Mages", Bumblebee nodded.

William and Mikaela walked ahead, but I stayed a few seconds to smile at Optimus. "I'll see you later, Optimus."

Optimus returned the smile, "Okay, my Sweetling." I blushed by that and walked quickly after William and Mikaela.

**XXXXX**

After Mikaela and I packed up her stuff, I showed her the way to the battle field where the Mages practiced. I also asked Linith through telepathy to come too, so Mikaela would know about her too.

When we arrived with Bumblebee, the Mages were practicing with their Devices in their default forms, and they wore their Barrier Jackets/Knight Armors.

Calista's Knight Armor was comprised of a pink battle dress designed for mobility, and armor plates. She had a white bolero with short puffy sleeves, a waist-attached cape, black short shorts within the battle dress, and armor-clad short boots.

Linith and Yue, dressed in winter clothes walked over to us with Sesshomaru walking behind them. I cupped my hands around my mouth, "All right, Mages! Time for a break!" Everyone stopped in their movements and turned their attention on me. "Let me introduce two friends of mine!"

The Mages gathered in front of me and Mikaela as they stared at Bumblebee who kneeled down beside my left side.

I gestured towards Mikaela with my hand, "This is Mikaela Banes. She was involved in the Mission City battle and the Egypt battle I've told you about."

"Nice to meet you all", Mikaela smiled and looked towards Maggie. "I didn't expect you becoming a Mage, Maggie."

Maggie grinned slightly, "Me neither. But now I enjoy being able to help the Autobots and NEST with something else than being an analyzer."

I turned to Bumblebee, "And this is the scout of the Autobots; Bumblebee. He are…or _was_ the guardian of my temporary brother; Sam Witwicky."

"The boy who got a medal from the President too?" Ashley asked.

I nodded, "Correct." I turned towards Linith who had her cat ears and tails hidden. "Mikaela, I don't want you to…freak out now."

Said girl looked confused. "O…kay?"

I nodded towards Linith, "Linith…"

"I've got it", Linith nodded and walked over to Mikaela as she revealed her ears and tail. "I'm Stella's Familiar; Linith. I was a dying cat when Stella saved me and turned me into a Familiar."

Mikaela stared with big eyes on Linith and slowly reached out her hand to touch one of the cat ears. Linith purred as Mikaela stroked her ear, making the others giggle or chuckle by her reaction. Yue and Sesshomaru had walked over to Xireana in the meantime and the child held onto her mother's clothes. Xireana smiled warmly at her daughter and put a comforting hand on the top of Yue's head.

"So, you'll work both as a mechanic and a Mage, huh?" Seth questioned.

Mikaela nodded, "Yes."

"Hey, weren't you together with that Sam guy? I heard that from Stella before", Dia said.

Mikaela's expression dropped by that question. I exhaled as a sigh and turned to the Mages, "They recently broke up and Mikaela needs time to recover from it."

"Oh… Sorry. I didn't know…", Dia apologized.

"It's okay…kinda…", Mikaela mumbled.

Catalaya looked with shy, but warm eyes at the pained girl. "If…If you need to talk to someone… I'll be all ears…", she lightly stuttered.

Mikaela looked up and got a small smile, "Thank you…"

Xireana stepped forward, "But you'll also be my assistant during repairing the Autobots, so I expect you to be ready when I need a hand."

"I will, Ms…?"

"Xireana. Xireana Morimaru", she got a smile. "The little girl is my daughter Yue, and the wolf-st. Bernard dog is Sesshomaru. But I must tell you; Yue cannot talk."

"How come?" Mikaela asked.

"An accident with a rough dog", Xireana simply replied.

I turned to the other Mages, "Introduce yourselves too to Mikaela before you continue with the training."

Mikaela turned back to me, "Am I going to start with the training too now?"

I lightly laughed, "No. You haven't received your Device yet. I still need to show you around and teach you the military protocols."

"Ah, okay", Mikaela nodded.

"And I guess Bumblebee will be Mikaela's Autobot partner?" Seth asked.

"That's right", I nodded.

Mikaela looked confused, "Wait, what do you mean by 'Autobot partner'?"

"Each Mage doesn't just have a Device as their partner, they also work together with one Autobot that I thought would suit them and be a good combination", I explained. "Let's take Calista for an example." Calista smirked and held up Laevatein in his Schwertform. "Laevatein is a sword-looking Device and fills the purposes of a real sword, and Sideswipe is the sword master among the Transformers. They are a good combination."

"And the best combination of pranking", Xireana groaned.

I laughed a bit nervously, "Yeah…"

"Really? And I thought Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were worse already", Bumblebee said.

"Who's Sunstreaker?" Ashley asked.

"Sideswipe's departed twin brother", I answered.

"Oh…", Ashley looked down ashamed.

"Okay, guys! Let's go back to training!" Maggie told the Mages.

Before they went back to practice, I told them they were free at the evening. I wanted to spend some time with Mikaela and teach her about the necessary stuff at NEST and give her her own Device; Bardiche Assault.

**Kinda boring chapter, but next one will be better… I hope.**

**Translations from German to English:**

**Schwalbefliegen = "Flying Swallow"**

**Hammerform = "Hammer Form"**

**Wir werden unser Bestes tun. Right? = "We will do our best. Right?"**

**Ja = "Yes"**

**Schwertform = "Sword Form"**

**Seth Lydiksen belongs to ****_PJ-NCIS-TF-26_****.**

**Ashley Coursce belongs to ****_Madsluads_****.**

**Dia Staris belongs to ****_Princess Serenity Angel_****.**

**Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belongs to ****_Xireana Zetsubou_****.**

**Calista Meredith belongs to ****_Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal_****.**

**Catalaya DeRosa belongs to ****_Latina shewolf_****.**


	6. Interruptions at the Day of Love

**Hello again! Time for a new chapter and a…disturbing person is going to appear. Also, I have a Poll on my Profile, involving the "Primus's Blessing" story.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OC!

**Sixth Month: February – Interruptions at the Day of Love**

Now when I was in my sixth month, both Ratchet and Xireana _ordered_ me not to overdo myself and gain so much stress, so I couldn't use my stronger spells for now. The stronger a spell was, then more energy would be consumed from the user. So now Linith temporary took over the main training. I coached the Mages if they had a problem with some spells or needed more time to sharpen their skills. I mostly helped Mikaela to control the spell with her Device, Bardiche Assault, when she wasn't busy with repairing the military vehicles.

Recently, I started to feel kinda strange, so I asked Ratchet and Xireana what it could be. But they didn't have any answers for me. I just hoped it wasn't anything serious.

**XXXXX**

The other Mages had finished their evening training already, but Mikaela asked me to help her with more training. So when we were finished, the time was around 10 pm.

I yawned, "I think that was a bit too much, Mikaela."

"I know, but I want to catch up with you and the others as soon as possible", Mikaela explained.

"I understand, but remember; don't overdo it or your body won't handle all the stress. Especially now when you are just a rookie", I told her.

"Okay, okay, I got it", Mikaela yawned. "By the way, isn't it soon Valentine's Day?"

A holographic calendar appeared in front of me. "It's actually tomorrow", I said.

Mikaela looked down to the ground with sad eyes. She wasn't really over Sam yet, and Valentine's Day didn't make it better. I didn't know what I should say to encourage her, so I stayed quiet.

We walked past the Autobot hangar when Optimus suddenly came up to us in his bipedal mode. "Stella." I stopped on my tracks and turned to him. "May I speak with you before you go and stasis?"

I got a smile, "Sure." I turned to Mikaela. "Go ahead without me."

"All right", Mikaela nodded. "Good night, Stella, Optimus."

"Good night", I replied and watched her walk away before I turned back to Optimus. "What do you need to talk about?"

"About tomorrow…", Optimus began before he got a slightly embarrassed expression. "Would you like to spend the afternoon with me? Just the two of us…"

I gestured with my hand for him to kneel down to my level. When he did that, I put a kiss on his lip plates. "I would be very happy to spend Valentine's Day with you, Optimus", I answered with a smile.

Optimus returned the smile and nuzzled his face against me. I couldn't resist to chuckle and hugged his face. We shared a moment before I had to yawn. I felt Optimus chuckle and stood up on his pedes. "You need to sleep. You had a long day and you need to be careful with our Sparkling."

I nodded while I rubbed my tired eyes under my glasses, "Yes. I can't wait to meet our child." I placed my hand on my belly while I smiled. "It's a wonderful feeling, knowing that you will be a parent to a child."

"It is", Optimus agreed. "And I am happy that you are the one who's carrying my Sparkling."

After that, we said good night to each other and went on our separate ways. Linith was about to shape-shift into her cat form when I walked into my apartment.

"Oh, Stella", Linith lightly yawned. "I just wondered where you have been."

"Talking with Optimus", I smiled as I walked towards the bathroom. "We'll go on a small trip after the noon-training to spend Valentine's Day."

"Of course, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!" Linith exclaimed. "The day of love, as you humans call it, right?"

I nodded, "Correct. I can't wait for it tomorrow."

Linith looked down sadly with her cat-ears down, "I didn't feel any kind of love from my late owner… But now I'm happy that you've found and took care of me, Stella."

I smiled in return and gave Linith a warm hug. I patted her ears and she purred slightly. "I knew you were special when I found you, Linith", I whispered. "And you are now one of my best friends." I let go of her and walked into the bathroom with my nightgown. When I walked out, Linith slept in her small basket in her cat-form. I smiled at her and walked to my bed for a good night's sleep.

**XXXXX**

The air was still a bit chilly when I and Linith coached the Mages. Mikaela sparred with Calista while I and Seth helped out Catalaya with Graf Eisen's Raketenform. Linith took care of Dia, Maggie and Ashley who worked together to increase the strength of Dia's new spell; Dimensional Barrier. Xireana was in the med bay with Ratchet as usual, but I noticed that something was going on between them. Yue and Sesshomaru were probably with them, and Wheelie playing with the little girl.

Catalaya practiced with the Raketenhammer spell when she suddenly lost control and flied in a whole another direction. "HELP!"

Everyone stopped their training and stared with widened eyes at Catalaya. I ran over to Maggie, "Maggie, support me with the Weichstütze spell!"

"Okay!" Maggie nodded.

I pointed Raising Heart towards Catalaya, "Raising Heart, Active Guard with Holding Net!"

**"Active Guard with Holding Net",** Raising Heart spoke.

A cherry blossom light shone over the area to slow down Graf Eisen as a pink net appeared below Catalaya. Graf Eisen finally stopped moving and Catalaya fell down towards the Holding Net.

Maggie quickly summoned the Tome of the Night Sky, "Weichstütze!" She pointed Schwertkreuz towards the Holding Net spell and white spongy masses sprouted from the ground. Catalaya land on the Holding Net with Graf Eisen laying beside her. Everyone ran over to her and helped her get up while Maggie and I dismissed our spells.

"That was close. You alright?" Seth asked while he helped up Catalaya on her feet.

"Y-Yeah…", she stuttered.

Ashley picked up Graf Eisen which loaded out the used capsules before he turned back into his Hammerform. Ashley handed over the Device to Catalaya when the poor young woman stopped shaking. I let out a sigh of relief and got rid of the stress and worry that built up inside me.

"I knew it would be difficult to control Graf Eisen's Raketenform", I said.

"S-Sorry…", Catalaya apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, Catalaya", I replied. "I know it's very hard to control Graf Eisen, but with training you'll be able to use the most difficult spells with your Device." I looked up at everyone. "And that includes all of you as well."

"Yes!" everyone replied.

"Let's call it a day", Linith said. "After all, it's the day of love and you all might want to spend some more time with someone special or with someone else."

"Thank you!" the Mages nodded and dismissed their Devices before they went on separate ways.

I dismissed Raising Heart as well and put her in the pocket because I wore the necklace I got by Optimus on our anniversary. Linith coughed to gain my attention. When I looked up at her, she pointed at something behind me. I turned around and saw Optimus's Alt mode a few meters from us. He seemed to be waiting for me. I turned back to Linith, "I'll see you later, Linith."

Linith nodded, "Yes, and have a nice Valentine's Day."

I smiled, "Thank you."

With that, I ran towards Optimus's Alt mode. His door automatically opened as soon as I reached him. I climbed in and shut the door before Optimus took off. I set the seatbelt on me and leant back onto the seat with a sigh.

"Are you okay, Stella?" Optimus asked through the radio.

"Just a little tensed", I replied. "Catalaya almost got hurt when she tried out a new spell, but Maggie and I saved her."

"That is a relief", Optimus said.

"So…where are we going this time, Optimus?"

"You will see very soon."

I closed my eyes and relaxed for a while until Optimus stopped driving. I opened my eyes and saw we were on the same cliff where we went on our anniversary. It had become my favorite place and for Optimus as well. I climbed out of his Alt mode and let him transform to his bipedal form. When the transformation was done, Optimus kneeled down in front of me and put down his hand to let me climb on. Once I stood on the palm, Optimus lifted me up to his shoulder and I climbed on. Optimus sat down on the ground and we stared out at the ocean while hearing the sounds of waves splashing against the beach and seagulls screaming above us. I moved closer to Optimus's neck and rested my head against his face plates when I slightly jumped by sudden music playing from Optimus's radio. I recognized the song immediately and it brought me to tears.

"It's Westlife's "Us against the World". You remembered that I love Westlife's songs", I smiled up at Optimus.

"Indeed", Optimus replied. "And I found this song fitting for our relationship."

I kissed Optimus's face plates and leant my head against him again with a smile. "It does. It really does…"

We stayed quiet while Optimus's radio played several Westlife songs until Raising Heart suddenly glowed.

** "Master, you have an incoming call."**

I opened my lazy eyelids while Optimus turned off the radio. A holographic screen appeared in front of me and showed a worried Mikaela.

"Mikaela? What's the matter? Is something wrong at the base?" I worriedly asked.

"Well… There is some trouble here", Mikaela admitted.

"Did the Twins have a fight again? Or is it Calista and Sideswipe again?" Optimus asked.

"None of them", Mikaela replied. "You see…" She got quiet for a second.

"Well?" I said, slightly impatient.

Mikaela sighed, "All right, I'll go straight to the point! Director Galloway decided to pay a visit, and right now he's waiting for Optimus to discuss about how to track down the remaining Decepticons."

I mentally groaned, "Seriously? Director Galloway had to come and interrupt us at the day of love?"

"I have to tell you, he's very impatient and threats everyone with dead glares. Can you two come back like…right now?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes", I nodded.

The holographic screen disappeared while I looked up at Optimus. "Looks like we've got interruptions, Optimus."

"Indeed, but I am not so fond of Director Galloway", Optimus slightly grimaced.

"Aren't we all?" I shrugged.

Optimus lifted me down to the ground and transformed to his Alt mode. I climbed on and he drove back to the base. For some reason, I didn't really feel comfortable. Galloway would immediately see my growing belly and realize that I've slept with someone and ask me out for information.

**XXXXX**

As soon as we got back to the base, Optimus drove towards the Autobot hangar where every Autobot waited with a few NEST soldiers, including William, Robert, and Graham standing atop the metal platform and almost every Mage. Director Galloway walked back and forward at the platform with his arms crossed and a bitter expression. I climbed out of Optimus and walked towards the platform while Optimus transformed to his bipedal form.

"Finally you decided to show up!" Galloway glared daggers at me while I climbed upstairs to the platform. "Just because it's Valentine's Day, that doesn't give you the right to ignore the job! Or were you discussing about some coordinated plans to track down the Deceptions without me, huh?!"

I mentally groaned as I rolled my eyes. "Sorry about that, Director." I knew I didn't have to apologize, but what choice did I have?

Galloway's eyes wandered down to my belly. He raised an eyebrow and suddenly got a dreadful smirk. "Ha! The ambassador and the founder of the _ridiculous_ Mage squad seem to be sleeping with a simple soldier and became impregnated! What kind of irresponsible woman would do that in the middle of a crisis?!"

I was prepared that Galloway would immediately hit me verbally and luckily; I behaved myself and didn't counter back yet. But then I heard something shocking and unbelievable from Galloway's mouth.

"I should have made sure that you've got fired from NEST a long time ago, but no! Major and Sergeant had to sneak around and put their butt in my business and ripped apart the papers I've prepared to make sure you'll get-"

"Fire me?!" I exclaimed by pure shock. "I-Is that true? William? Robert?" I glanced quickly up at Optimus. "Did you know about this too, Optimus?!"

Sideswipe responded faster than Optimus, "We all knew about it as soon as Lennox told us! We acted faster than the speed of light to make sure you wouldn't get fired! You are important to all of us!"

Galloway snorted loudly, "Important? This _whore_? Phh! That makes me laugh! Just because she knows you Autobots better than anyone else-"

The meeting went to a whole another direction. Galloway lectured the Autobots while they barked back to him.

_"I already disliked Director Galloway by the rumors of him, but now I absolutely hate him",_ Calista spoke through telepathy.

_"It's a good thing that he doesn't know that you are together with Optimus, Stella",_ Ashley added.

_"Don't say anything about the relationship or who the father of my child is. I don't trust Galloway. He can spread the rumor and scientists would try to take away the child from me and Optimus right after the birth…",_ I said, looking down at the ground with slightly sad eyes. _"I refuse to lose the child…"_

_"You have our support, Stella. Don't you worry",_ Seth comforted me.

_"And you were right about Galloway. He's a bastard",_ Mikaela growled.

I felt a lot of stress build inside me as I heard the commotion between the Autobots and Galloway. But then Galloway turned back to me with dead glares.

"May I ask who the father of that child is? The Autobots seems to be very overprotective for your sake."

I knew that question would appear sometime during this meeting. I made sure to avoid eye contact with Optimus and turned my eyes in another direction. When Graham and my eyes locked, I knew I had to say a lie right in front of everyone, but they would understand. I walked over to Graham and gently hugged his arm. "He's the father."

Everyone, except Galloway, almost choked by shock and surprise while I sent a message through telepathy to the Mages and the Autobots.

_"I'm sorry, Optimus, but we have to act like this while Galloway is here",_ I said.

_"It is understandable. It just took me by surprise",_ Optimus confessed.

Galloway seemed convinced by my acting and coughed to clean his throat. "All right then. While putting all these arguments aside, let's focus on the main topic of this meeting. I already lost 30 valuable minutes of this crap."

I looked at Graham and he gave me a smile, letting me know it was okay the way I've acted. I let go of his arm and walked towards the director.

"I don't think there is anything for you to discuss about, Director."

Galloway glared at me, "Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says the President."

"What?"

Mikaela, who stood on the metal platform with Seth and Calista, walked over to me with a paper and gave it to me. I held up the paper right in front of Galloway's face. "I reported you to the President at the day I received my medal and told him how you've been treating the Autobots _and_ the soldiers here at NEST. And also how you ripped off Major Lennox's badge and title without permission."

Galloway stared with widened eyes at the paper, "Y-You can't do this…"

"Oh yes, I can and _already_ have", I countered and furled the paper. "In other words, you are no longer welcome to NEST from now on. Calista. Seth." They walked over to me. "Can you please escort Director Galloway to the waiting chopper outside of the hangar?"

"Yes, Stella", they both replied and grabbed the director's arms. They dragged him to the stairs and climbed downstairs.

"You can't do this to me!" Galloway yelled. "You've got no right to treat me like this!"

"Shut the slag up, fleshling, or want to taste my cannons?" Ironhide threatened while he charged one of his cannons.

"Ironhide, no", Chromia strictly told him.

We saw how Calista and Seth escorted the furious Galloway outside and then waited for the two Mages to return. When the duo came back, I fell down on my knees by all the stress that had built within me. The soldiers and Mikaela ran over to me while the Autobots got concern, especially Optimus.

"I'm okay. No need to worry", I told everyone who kept asking me if I was okay.

Ratchet quickly scanned me, "You've got a lot of stress built, but you are slowly relaxing. So you are functional."

"Thank Primus", Optimus sighed by relief.

I slowly stood up with some help by Mikaela. "The baby kicked a lot too. I think it felt all the stress", I said.

"But otherwise, you are alright now?" William asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, a lot better now that I know we don't have to see Galloway anymore."

"Yeah, he kinda struggled all the way to the chopper", Seth told us.

"You should have seen his face. He was furious! I almost had to activate Laevatein to force him into the chopper", Calista added.

"At least he's out of our lives now", Ashley said. "I didn't feel comfortable around him."

"But yo! Who will replace dat shrimp-taco?" Skids asked.

"It's up to the President", Robert answered. "We can't really choose who will replace that ass-hole."

"So…the meeting is over now?" Barricade questioned.

"What else does it look like, 'Cade?" Jazz snickered.

"That means…free time!" Sideswipe transformed to his Alt mode. "See ya later, guys! Climb on, Calista! We're gonna hit the road!"

"Yeah, it's show time!" Calista climbed into Sideswipe and the Corvette Autobot sped off.

"So typical", Elita One mumbled, placing her hands on her hips.

Soon everyone went on separate ways while Optimus and I went back to our spot on Diego Garcia. I sat once again on his shoulder as we stared out at the ocean.

"Optimus, I think I got an idea", I suddenly said.

"What kind of idea, Stella?" Optimus asked.

"About the name for our child", I replied. "How about you think out some boy names while I think out girl names, and when the child is born, depending on the gender, one of us will give the name to the child. But that means we both have to agree with the name."

"That sounds like an excellent idea", Optimus nodded. "Do you already have some ideas for femme names?"

"Yes", I nodded. "But I will not tell you yet. It will be a surprise."

Optimus chuckled in reply and we kept staring out at the ocean together. Even if we got interrupted during the day of love, we still had a good time for the rest of the day. And I felt weight disappear from my shoulder that Galloway was finished and gone. Now I just hoped we wouldn't get a Galloway the Second as our new National Security Director.

**Translations from German to English:**

**Raketenform = "Missile Form"**

**Raketenhammer = "Rocket Hammer"**

**Weichstütze = "Soft Pillar"**

**Hammerform = "Hammer Form"**

**Seth Lydiksen belongs to ****_PJ-NCIS-TF-26_****.**

**Ashley Coursce belongs to ****_Madsluads_****.**

**Dia Staris belongs to ****_Princess Serenity Angel_****.**

**Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belongs to ****_Xireana Zetsubou_****.**

**Calista Meredith belongs to ****_Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal_****.**

**Catalaya DeRosa belongs to ****_Latina shewolf_****.**


	7. Author's Note

**I have very important news to all of you!**

**After I've re-read my old stories, such as "The Fight for the All Spark" and "The Fight for the Matrix", I've decided to rewrite the whole Transformers series I've been working for so long.**

**I'll try to write the stories more interesting and may change some details in the plot. But my OC, Stella Gyllenberg, will still be there, so no worries about her.**

**This means that the current Transformers story I work with now; "Primus's Blessing" will be on hiatus for now.**

**I also might change the titles of my stories, but it depends if I can come up with better titles.**


End file.
